


Unrequited

by moonworld82



Category: Hello! Project, Morning Musume
Genre: Drama, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Idols, Japanese Bands, Music, Romance, Shoujo-ai, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5740711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonworld82/pseuds/moonworld82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fanfic is my contribution to my favorite pairing : SayaIshi!<br/>Because Riho's graduation from Morning Musume doesn't mean it's the end of the story for these two bright girls!<br/>Check out what happens next!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Senpai

**Author's Note:**

> Dear reader, english is not my native language, so, I count on your patience and understanding concerning spelling errors and grammatical mistakes.  
> I love feedbacks, so, feel free to write what you think about this fic!  
> Thanks and enjoy your read!

Sayumi was waiting in locker room A where Kyuuki and Juunichi members were supposed to change clothes before rehearsals. She asked them to go in the other locker room because she needed to talk with Riho. She heard, thanks to Iikubo Haruna, that she was in bad terms with Ayumi.

As a result, it cast a cloud on the group.

When dealing with Morning Musume ace was required, Haruna knew better than anybody that their beloved senpai was the best choice.

So, Sayumi was waiting for her adored sidekick. The young woman was thankful to her patient nature because the young girl was late this morning, as always. Suddenly, the door opened wide and a small frame rushed inside. Sayu, who was hiding behind the door, jumped on the poor thing.

“You surprised me! You surprised me!” Riho repeated while turning to see who hugged her.

“Michishige-san!” She exclaimed with a surprised face on which appeared quickly a big smile.

“Yes, I came to see my beloved Rihoriho~! How are you my love?” Sayumi asked before kissing the stiffed and blushing girl on the forehead.

“I’m… I’m fine! It’s nice to see you, you’re cute today, as usual!” Riho answered, knowing exactly what to say to please her sempai.

“Oh…don’t say things like this, you’re making me blushed!” Sayumi confessed, entering in the younger girl game.

“I’m just stating the truth.” The ace continued with a smile full of confidence.

“You’re too cute!!!” Morning Musume ex-leader exclaimed while hugging tighter the girl.

“By the way, are you feeling well lately Rihoriho~? No problem with the girls?” Sayu asked after a pause, well decided to make her sidekick talk.

“Nothing serious, don’t worry Michishige-san.” Riho answered with the best reassuring smile she could, still locked in her sempai’s arms.

“…even with Ishida?” Sayumi tried with a soft voice.

Riho’s facial expression hardened at the girl’s name and it didn’t go unnoticed.

“Oh crap! It’s already this late! I’ve gotta go and you must change and go to your rehearsals! How about we dine together tonight sweety? It’s been a while since the last time!” Sayumi suggested cheerfully.

“Sure! It would be nice!” Riho agreed while freeing from her senpai’s tight embrace.

“Ok, I’ll text you this afternoon! See you Rihoriho~!” Sayumi waved at her sidekick and left the room.

Riho stayed there, stunned and still not fully awoken. But, she was not stupid and she obviously understood that someone from the group told Michishige-san about her quarrel with Ayumi. Was it Haruna? Fuku-chan? Eripon? Whoever it was, for sure, it was a low blow! Riho was always pleased to see her senpai but not disposed this time to talk about the midget who was quite rude toward her three days ago.

***

While leaving locker room A, Sayumi saw Ayumi a few meters ahead looking quite depressed.

“Oy~ Ishida-chan! ”

When Ayumi saw her beloved senpai, she nearly jumped on her and snuggled in her arms.

“It’s good to see you Michishige-san!” Ayumi exclaimed with a large and bright smile on her face.

“Are you feeling well Ishida-chan? You looked so sad…” Sayumi asked with a face full of concern toward her kouhai.

“Yes, I’m ok! Don’t worry, I’m just tired with all those rehearsals for our next tour. I’ve got a hard time memorizing and mastering some steps…”

“And dealing with a certain ace…” Sayumi added to Ayumi’s much surprise.

“Well…yes…it’s quite tensed between us these days…” The smaller girl confessed with a red face.

“I know you have rehearsals today and you gotta go but why not dining with me tonight? We could discuss about this and other things…” Sayu asked out of the blue.

“Oh…Sounds nice! It would be a pleasure Michishige-san!” Ayumi answered to the invitation, delighted.

“Ok, I’ll text you this afternoon! Stay strong and keep faith Ishida-chan!” Sayumi cheered and quickly disappeared.

\------------

**-3 days earlier-**

 

Today’s rehearsals were finally over.

Riho had a shower, got dressed and was now ready to leave. It was 8 p.m and she was very tired and hungry. She decided to go to the catering to get some food before leaving.

On the way, she met Haruka with junikky members leaving the place. To her surprise, Ayumi was not with them. Since she wasn’t with Haruna and Eripon when they left, Riho thought she was with Duu but got wrong. She learned from her that she was still in the dance room to repeat steps she had a hard time mastering.

Worried about her dance partner, Riho decided to go see her once she had done eating. It didn’t take long since Morning Musume ace was known for her fast eating ability.

When she entered the dance room, she found Ayumi sweating and puffing but still repeating her steps in rhythm.

“Ayumi-chan, are you ok? I can help you repeating those steps if you want?” Riho asked with a soft voice.

“Sayashi-san? You’re still here?” Ayumi exclaimed, sure to be the only member left in the building.

“I was starving, so, I got some food at the canteen before it closed!” Riho answered with a satisfied look on her face.

“Good job! But you must be tired. You should get home, rehearsals begin early tomorrow…” The shorter girl said with concerns in her voice.

“Don’t worry and I can’t leave my dance partner in a pinch.” Riho answered with a sweet smile.

The young ace went in front of her comrade and took her arms to wrap them around her neck. In this tour, Riho and Ayumi finally had, to their delight, a 4 minutes dance session at each concert. Their dances were quite tactile. One of Riho’s hand rested on Ayumi’s hip while the other marked the rhythm.

At first, the older girl blushed heavily since they were alone in the room, maybe even in the building, and because of their closeness but then she concentrated on the rhythm and began to repeat her steps with might and will.

She didn’t see how her senpai often stared intently at her lips but at the same time, didn’t forget to give her a few advices to help her smooth the movement and perform it faster. At least, Riho stayed professional.  
After an hour of repetition, Riho felt her partner’s arms quite quivering around her neck. She decided to call it a stop for today.

“Ayumi-chan, we should stop for today. It’s getting late and you’re tired…”

“No, I continue. I won’t stop till I haven’t fully mastered this part but you can leave Sayashi-san, I’ll continue alone. Thanks for helping me today! I really appreciate!” Ayumi answered with a thankful smile, yet tired eyes.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea. You’re exhausted and you could hurt yourself if we continue. We should repeat these steps tomorrow instead…”

“But I’m already late! I must master this without further delay!” The shorter girl pleaded to her inflexible senpai.

“It’s gonna be ok, I’ll help you catching up with me tomorrow Ayumi-chan, I promise. Now, go take your shower!”

Ayumi removed reluctantly her arms which still rested around Riho’s neck and left the room to go to the bathtub. When she went out, she saw, at her utter surprise, that her partner was in the locker room memorizing her last song while waiting for her.

“What? You’re still there Sayashi-san?!”

“Ah…yes, I was waiting for you, Ayumi-chan. I found it quite rude to leave you go back home alone. It’s late and…I have the last song to memorize, so, I still have work to do by the way…” Riho said with a sweet smile.

“It’s very nice of you but you shouldn’t worry about me. I live alone in Tokyo, so, I’m used to these kinds of things and it’s getting late. I’m sure you would be better at home…I hope you won’t have trouble waking up tomorrow again, our teacher was kinda mad this morning…” Ayumi answered with concern.

While talking, Ayumi was busy packing her things, trying her best to hide the red on her face.

“Call me and I won’t be late!” Riho suggested with a big charming smile.

“Call…call you?” Ayumi stuttered, her face redder than before.

“Yes, Kanon-chan calls me when we see each other on our days off to be sure I wake up!” Riho explained while remarking her comrade red face. Although, she was tired, she felt she was in a playful mood right now. It was always a pleasure to tease Daaishi.

“Ok, I’ll call you tomorrow morning and treat you some good food to thank you for tonight!” Ayumi promised, now looking her dance partner in the eyes. Her face was still quite red but her smile was brighter.

“Sounds good! I wonder what you’ll offer me tomorrow evening~” Riho began on a mischievous tone.

“Tomorrow evening? Don’t worry about that! I’ll repeat my steps alone or ask Duu if I need help.” The older girl stated while putting her coat. She was now ready to leave.

“Ayumi…It doesn’t bother me to help you…” Riho answered, now quite annoyed by the girl’s seriousness and stubbornness.

“And as I said, it’s very nice of you but you’re the group ace, our senpai, and you already have enough work and pressure on your shoulders to help me with my dance steps! Don’t worry! I’ll catch up with you before you notice it!” Ayumi stated with a smile full of confidence.

“I’m a far better dancer than Duu and if you want to repeat your steps with her so much, it’s because you never moved on from your whining tomboy…” Riho began with a mix of disappointment and anger on her face. Her tone was now harsh and cold.

“What? What are you talking about Sayashi-san?” Ayumi exclaimed, stunned by the way the conversation was taking.

“We have worked together for years and I’m just realizing now that you hated working with me all this time. I’m far from needed while Duu is…”

“No, Sayashi-san, you’re wrong!” Ayumi pleaded, her eyes widening in shock.

“Well, you can be sure by now that you’ll have to rely on Duu for repeating dance steps. Don’t you dare ask anything from me!” Riho concluded with anger in her voice. She then picked her things quickly and left the room, slamming the door in the way.

Ayumi stayed there, unable to move, still astonished by what just happened. All she could manage was mumbling in a weak voice:

“You’re wrong Sayashi-san…It’s because I care for you…”

 

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. The date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for feedbacks and kudos! Here is chapter 2 dear readers ;)

Ayumi and Morning Musume members were busy with their next tour rehearsals. As saturday, Riho was doing her best to ignore the girl, not looking at her and not talking to her. The group ace was obviously still upset about what happened three days ago and Ayumi didn’t know how to have an explanation with her to clear up the misunderstanding.    
  
The mood was quite tensed between the girls, everybody feeling the tension between the two best dancers and centers of the group. Thankfully, this day was coming to an end.  
  
Ayumi was rushing to the locker room to take her shower. She couldn’t repeat her steps this evening but she had no choice since she planned a date with her trusted and beloved Michishige-san. She needed to hurry to go back at her apartment to change her clothes into more classy ones.  
  
To her surprise, she notices that Riho was quite in a rush too, which was pretty rare. The girl took her shower quickly, packed her things and was ready to leave. She said bye to everyone except, of course, Ayumi in her attempt to completely ignore her.    
  
Ayumi couldn’t help but think “what a pain!” about this situation that had lasted for three days.  
Without further thinking, she left the place too.  
  
***  
  
It was 9 pm and Ayumi was right in front of the restaurant where she was supposed to meet her sempai.  Sayumi was not there. Five minutes passed and she still wasn’t there. Ayumi decided to enter.  
  
“Good evening miss! Do you have a reservation?” A waiter asked.  
  
“There must be a reservation by the name of Michishige I think…” Ayumi answered politely and shyly.  
  
“I’ll go check. Please wait.”  
  
A few seconds later, the waiter went back and took the girl to a table. Sayumi strangely seemed to have planned a candlelight dinner in a chic restaurant. Ayumi was relieved to have changed her casual clothes into something classier. She wore a black suit with a white shirt and a bow tie. She took the effort to wear boots with high heels although her feet were killing her.  
  
She sat at the reserved table and waited. Five more minutes passed and she saw a girl rushing inside. She was wearing a frilly navy blue skirt with a grey jacket. Her black hair rested in waves on her shoulders and she looked like…  
  
“Oh God…” Ayumi thought aloud.  
  
The waiter pointed out her table to the girl who rushed to her destination.  
  
“What? Ayumi?! What are you doing here?” Riho asked in a surprised voice.  
  
“I was supposed to have dinner with Michishige-san here…” Ayumi answered, stunned.  
  
“Me too! What the…”  
  
Before Riho could finish her sentence, her cell phone rang. She took it from her bag and read the mail.  
  
  
_My dear Rihoriho~, I’m sorry for not being here._  
_I know you are angry at Ishida-chan lately and I thought it could help the two of you to spend the night together, eating good food._  
_I know Ishida-chan is somewhat clumsy but she is a kind girl and she cares a lot for you so, please, BE nice to her!_  
  
  
Riho looked quite annoyed while reading her senpai’s message, a fact that didn’t go unnoticed by Ayumi.  
  
“Is there a problem?” She tried shyly.  
  
Riho didn’t answer, just lent her cell phone for her to read the mail. Ayumi instantly blushed when she read the last sentence. Another cell phone rang. It was hers this time.  
  
  
_Ishida-chan, this is your chance!_  
_I know you have loved Rihoriho~ for quite some time now and that you are in bad terms with her recently but I’m sure it could get better and I’m well decided to help you!_  
_Believe in yourself Ishida-chan!_  
_Rihoriho~ may be hard to deal with from times to times but you must persevere! She loves your lips, it’s a good start!_  
  
  
Ayumi blushed harder while reading the message. Riho looked intently at her, waiting her turn to read the mail but the older girl put her phone back in her bag as soon as she finished reading.  
  
“Your phone?” Riho asked with a pout.  
  
“What?” Ayumi answered unbelievingly.  
  
“I showed you Michishige-san mail and you refuse to show me yours…” The ace explained on an irritated tone.  
  
“It wasn’t Michishige-san. It was…Harunan.” Ayumi lied the best she could.  
  
“Oh…” Riho exclaimed, not shipping the older girl’s lie.  
  
“I think we should order dinner, right, Sayashi-san?” Ayumi suggested, eager to change the subject.  
  
“Well…We’re here for that after all!” Riho answered on a resigned tone, no pleased to spend the evening with the girl.  
  
“I’m sure the meat is delicious in this restaurant!” Ayumi stated on a voluntary enthusiastic tone to cheer her comrade’s mood up.  
  
The older girl was thankful to Michishige-san for arranging this date and giving her a chance to make it up with Riho but she didn’t have the slight idea how to clear the misunderstanding that remained between them and was the cause of the ace bad mood.  
  
As she looked on the menu to order dinner, she saw the prices and began to turn pale. Riho seemed quite embarrassed too. Ayumi remembered the ace was at a loss for money lately because of the new earphones she bought, the flight she had to pay with her own money, the repair of her Iphone broken screen and the bet with Miki that she lost and for which she had to pay a coordinate dress to the girl.  
  
Ayumi was taken out of her thoughts by her cellphone again.  
  
  
_Ishida-chan, don’t worry concerning the prices!_  
_It’s my treat tonight!_  
_I want you to fully enjoy this romantic dinner with the one you love, my Rihoriho~!_  
_I count on you to spend a pleasant evening with her and who knows, a hot night!_  
_Stay calm, be yourself and don’t forget to be cute and everything’s gonna be ok!_  
  
  
As she read the mail, Ayumi turned bright red and started to cough.  
  
“How am I supposed to stay calm if I receive mails like this?!” She thought.  
  
“Harunan again?” Riho asked sarcastically, noticing the older girl confusion which could only be caused by herself or her beloved senpai, Michishige-san.  
  
“Yeah…I mean no! It was Michishige-san. She says she offers us the dinner…” Ayumi answered with her eyes still on her phone.  
  
“It sure makes you happy!” Riho continued on the same sarcastic tone.  
  
“Yeah…yes, it’s a relief!” Ayumi confessed in a half-lie.  
  
“It seems Michishige-san and you agreed to play me a dirty prank tonight!” Riho stated on an indignant tone.  
  
“What are you talking about Sayashi-san? I was supposed to have dinner tonight with Michishige-san too! She played a trick on both of us! If I wasn’t supposed to have dinner with her here, I wouldn’t be dressed like this…” Ayumi defended herself the best she could.  
  
“Oh…So, I’m not good enough for you to get well dressed…” Riho answered on an offended tone. The shock was all over her face.  
  
“And I thought you found me cute whatever the clothes I was wearing…” The older girl retorted to the ace with a rare self-assurance.  
  
Yet, Ayumi looked down as soon as the words left her lips. She was astonished by her sudden confidence. It was the first time she was able to stand up to Riho and even turn things around. Did Michishige-san gave her a little of her strength and confidence via her mails?  
  
On the other side of the table, Riho was now pouting, well hidden behind her menu. She quite lost this argument and her pride was, without a doubt, hurt. She finally managed to end this quarrel that made her feel uncomfortable.  
  
“Yes, I do find you cute, most of the time…” Riho confessed while taking her sight out of the menu.  
  
“And when do you think I’m not cute?” Ayumi asked curiously, sensing the turn the conversation was taking could help her clear the misunderstanding.  
  
“Like three days ago, for example…” Riho answered still without looking at the older girl.  
  
“Sayashi-san…I didn’t want to hurt you. You’re the ace of Morning Musume, you’re our lead singer and lead dancer. You’ve got a lot of work to do and you have a huge pressure on your shoulders. I thought it was not a good idea to make you stay later just to make me repeat steps. Duu can help me with it…”  
  
“But I’m far better at dancing than Duu!” Riho exclaimed not liking the turn of the conversation. She was, for the first time in three days, feeling she was wrong.  
  
“That’s an indisputable fact. You’re the best at dancing and you’re far better than me but it was just repeating steps and I didn’t want to bother you with this. I thank you for your advices. I know now how to make the movement smoother and how to perform it faster. I just need to repeat it some more times to completely get it.”  
  
“And you want to rely on Duu for this and not on me because you’re still in love with her!” Riho continued, only by pride.  
  
“Duu is a good friend and nothing else, so, I rely on her. Are you jealous Sayashi-san?”  
  
“Sure Duu has a lot of success with girls…but I’m not jealous! And I notice you don’t see me as a good friend…”  
  
“No, that’s true. You’re not a good friend to me. You’re more than that, you’re my dance partner, so, it’s my duty to take care of you and be sure you rest well…”  
  
“Although I’m your senpai?”  
  
“Sure you’re my senpai but I’m older.”  
  
Riho was completely taken aback by Ayumi confidence. She was more used to her dance partner unable to look her in the eyes and stuttering on her words when having a serious conversation with her. She felt extremely offended and was not willing to lose this argument. She had got a secret weapon she never used with Ayumi and was sure it could be effective, so, she kept it for when she would be in pinch, like tonight.  
  
“Yes you’re older than me Ayumi-chan and you have a lot of adult sides but you sure have childish ones too…” Riho began, already savoring her very next victory.  
  
“Yes and…what’s your point Sayashi-san?” Ayumi asked suspiciously.  
  
“Would you agree if I say I want to sleep with you tonight?” The ace asked, already grinning.  
  
“Sure, why not? We already shared a room…” Ayumi answered, fighting the best she could to keep a stoic face and to not let her cheeks blushed.  
  
“No, that’s not what I mean and you know it. I hate to sleep alone, so, since it’s already late, I want to sleep with you tonight…at your home…in the same bed!” Riho explained in a seductive tone, lingering on the last words.  
  
Morning Musume ace didn’t have to wait long to see a reaction on Ayumi’s face. The girl turned bright red when she heard the last words of Riho’s request and her brain seemed now on an off mode. She just stayed there, staring into space.  
  
“Ayumi-chan? Mochi-mochi? Hyahhoi?!” Riho asked, passing a hand before the older girl’s blank face. She was now ecstatic, her victory at hand.  
  
“Sayashi-san…Sorry, you surprised me! But it’s ok! You never went to my apartment, so, it will be nice to be together tonight…” Ayumi answered totally mechanically with a quite forced smile. She didn’t fully realize the trap she just stepped in.  
  
“…and sleep together and perhaps kiss…” Riho continued on a teasing tone with a mischievous grin on her face.  
  
Ayumi instinctively put her hand on her lips, looked down and blushed again, to Riho’s much delight. The ace was totally satisfied to have regained control of the situation and to have won this argument. She was well decided to tease her dance partner all night.  
  
The waiter brought the dishes they ordered and Riho began to eat happily as soon as they were on the table. Finally, this night was going to be fun!  
  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Doubts

The mood was quite awkward during dinner. Riho ate happily and talked about various things, mostly work, while Ayumi stayed quiet and surprisingly, not enjoyed her meat that much.  
She just began to realize that she had to sleep with Riho tonight in the same bed and she felt right now extremely nervous. She was even not feeling well and wanted to run away as far as she could.

She had been in love with Riho for more than two years now and was unable to make a move. Morning Musume ace was so charismatic, so talented, so beautiful and so at her taste that she always freaked out in her presence.

It was not like that before.

Before 2013, Riho still looked like a cute child and Ayumi loved to tease her, to play with her although she felt her huge superiority at dancing, performing and singing. Her feelings toward the girl were a mix of curiosity and affection at that time. She felt intrigued by her who was so gifted and yet a total social misfit.

But then, Riho began to change into a beautiful and charismatic woman and Ayumi’s feelings toward her slowly changed too.   
Her crush for Duu was no match for the coolness of Riho, especially after their musical, Triangle, where Riho played a male role that suited her perfectly: The cold, merciless and yet so cool lieutenant Kiri.   
She was glad to have the role of princess Sakura whose heart hesitates between Asada, played by Duu, and Kiri. So much like her, indeed.   
This role allowed her to embrace Riho, to dance seductively with her, to stroke her long straight black hair and even to snuggle her head against Riho’s neck.

After this, Ayumi couldn’t resist nor hide her feelings anymore. Everything in Riho attracted her, deeply, madly and it paralyzed her.

So, she was in love with Riho and unfortunately didn’t stand a chance since her dance partner preferred their beautiful and sexy leader, Fuku-chan.   
Sure Ayumi was cute, Michishige-san told her a few times, but she didn’t consider herself beautiful and let alone sexy.   
On the contrary, Fuku-chan was a true princess. How could she compete with her? In Riho’s heart, she was number two and only because the girl loved her lips. She was condemned to stay second, at best.

And tonight she had to sleep with the one she loved although she was unable to simply look her in the eyes without blushing, to bear her intense and piercing gaze. The situation was painful because even if she had the courage to take the first step, she didn’t stand a chance.

She was thankful to Michishige-san to have helped her clear the misunderstanding between her and Riho but she never thought it would go this far. Now, she regretted this dinner because she felt hurt. Riho seemed in the mood to seduce her playfully and she was not pleased with it. Her feelings were not something she could play with!

“Are you alright Ayumi-chan? You don’t seem well…” Riho asked with a soft voice and concern on her face.

“Don’t worry Sayashi-san, I’m just…tired.” Ayumi answered with a fading voice.

“But you hardly ate your meat although you love it…” Riho continued on the same tone.

“I must go to the restroom…excuse-me.”

Ayumi left the table hurriedly, to Riho much surprise. The ace wondered if she didn’t go too far in her teasing this time.

 

***

 

Once in the bathroom stall, Ayumi took her cellphone from her pocket and began to text Michishige-san. She needed help and she hoped her senpai could help her again.

  
_Michishige-san, sorry, I hope I’m not disturbing you._   
_I don’t know how all of this happened but Riho wants to sleep at my home tonight, with me, in the same bed!_   
_I don’t know how to react to this…What should I do?_

  
The girl didn’t have to wait long to receive an answer. Fortunately, she didn’t forget to put her phone on vibrate.

  
_Ishida-chan, good job!_   
_It’s a first step, congratulation ♪!_   
_I suppose you cleared the misunderstanding between you and Rihoriho~, well done!_   
_Stay calm, be yourself and don’t forget to be cute!_   
_Everything’s gonna be ok Ishida-chan!_   
_Just act according to your feelings, I’m sure Rihoriho~ couldn’t resist to your charm!_

  
Ayumi answered to her trusted senpai, trying her best to sum up the situation in just a few words.

  
_Thank you for your advices Michishige-san but I don’t want to sleep with Sayashi-san tonight and I don’t know how to tell her without hurting her._   
_I don’t stand a chance…I know she doesn’t love me, so, what’s the point to all of this?_

  
The answer went right away. The jukky member was amazed by the typing fastness of her senpai. Years of experience she thought.

  
_Please don’t think that way Ishida-chan._   
_If I wasn’t sure about your chances with Rihoriho~, I wouldn’t have invited the two of you to have a romantic dinner in this chic restaurant ;)_   
_I know you think you don’t stand a chance to Fuku-chan…_   
_Yes, she is sexy and she has a beautiful face but you’re cutter Ishida-chan! You’re funny and you have a lot of charm!_   
_I strongly believe in you Ishida-chan, so, please, believe in yourself too!_   
_And you know I’m always right, so, it should be enough, right~?_

  
Ayumi felt bad for doubting of her senpai. She replied a message full of sorry.

  
_I’m sorry for lacking confidence in myself Michishige-san._   
_I know you’re right and I’ll do my best tonight!_   
_I’ll face Sayashi-san with strength and courage as I do on stage!_   
_Thank you Michishige-san and sorry to have disturbed you…_

  
She then left the bathroom stall and didn’t think she would receive an answer to her last message but Michishige-san was talkative, as always, and in good company.

  
_Do what you want to do Ishida-chan!_   
_Listen to your heart and follow your feelings ♪!_   
_I’m sure it will lead you to success with Rihoriho~!_   
_Be free and true to yourself or else, I’ll unleash a fierce and deadly turtle on you! >__<_

  
The message went with a photo of a cute Eri with a goofy smile, grabbing a big glass of beer. Ayumi couldn’t refrain herself from laughing.   
Her mood was now better and she was ready to face her fiery dance partner, with all her might and will.

 

***

 

When she came back at her table, she found Riho waiting for her to continue to eat. Concern was clearly on her face. The ace began on a frantic tone.

“Ayumi-chan, are you alright? You didn’t seem to feel well earlier…”

“No, it’s ok Sayashi-san. I felt very tired at the time but I’m feeling better now, don’t worry! These rehearsals are tiring and a certain source of stress for me…” Ayumi lied the best she could. Yes, she was tired but it was not the cause of her lack of appetite. She managed to smile reassuringly to her dance partner whose worry was quite flattering.

“I understand better than anybody what you’re feeling Ayumi-chan…I’ll go back home after dinner, so, you could have a good night of sleep and be in better shape tomorrow!” Riho announced with a sweet smile.

“No! No, it’s ok Sayashi-san! You can come at home tonight!”

Riho was totally taken aback by Ayumi’s determination. She didn’t know how to react to such fervor, so, she felt uncomfortable at the moment.

“I mean…I don’t want you to be tired tomorrow too and your apartment is quite far from here, so, it would be more convenient for you to sleep at my home tonight…” Ayumi reworded her thoughts, slightly blushing.

“Oh…Ok…But I wouldn’t want to impose…” Riho began shyly.

“If it bothered me, I would have said no to you Sayashi-san…” Ayumi answered with confidence.

“I know you’re always honest with everyone. I count on you to be honest with me Ayumi…” Riho asked on a strange pleading tone.

“I will never betray you Sayashi-san.”

Ayumi was now looking intensely at her dance partner and her last sentence sounded like a vow. The ace immediately looked down to hide her face which were bright red. Her heart was pounding madly in her chest and she didn’t know why. All she could manage was a weak:

“Thank…thank you…I count on you!”

Ayumi smiled warmly at the girl she loved and resumed her eating. It took a few seconds to Riho to calm down and be able to eat again.

“Daaishi is really strange tonight…” She thought.

  
***

 

The girls were ready to leave the restaurant to go to Ayumi’s apartment. The older girl was already calling for a cab when Riho’s phone rang. It was a mail, again.

  
_My sweet and lovely Rihoriho~_   
_I hope you enjoyed your romantic dinner with your cute dance partner!_   
_I heard that you’re sleeping at her apartment tonight and in the same bed!_   
_Congratulation ♪!_   
_You’re a real boss and I’m proud of you my little heartbreaker~!_   
_I count on you to live on my reputation and to not let Ishida-chan feel lonely tonight~!_   
_Have a pleasant night my love~!_

  
Riho’s face turned into a crimson red while reading the message and she couldn’t help but hide her face with the palm of her hand in a dramatic pose. She was really shocked.

“You received a strange mail, aren’t you?” Ayumi asked, surprised and amused by her partner exaggerated reaction.

“Yeah…yes…It was Michishige-san and I think she drank a bit too much tonight…” Riho confessed, still embarrassed.

“Well…She was in good company tonight, so, it’s understandable. Oh, look! Our cab is already there! Let’s go Sayashi-san!”

Riho’s eyes widened in shock. She finally understood that she was not the only one that was in contact by mail this evening with her senpai, Ayumi was too! And it explained why Michishige-san knew she was sleeping at Ayumi’s apartment tonight and in the same bed.

Riho didn’t have doubts anymore.

Michishige-san and Ayumi played a prank on her and she didn’t know why. What had she done to earn this? The evening was kinda odd and the night promised to be stranger! She was now quite scared as she reluctantly got into the taxi.

 

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, update took quite some time but I had flu. Well, it's winter! ^___^;  
> Thank you all for your feedbacks and kudos and don't forget to write me what you think about this fic! ~___^


	4. The night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 4! Enjoy!

Ayumi put her key in the locker of her apartment and opened the door. She then invited Riho to come in.   
The younger girl was amazed by the sobriety and the tidiness of the place. Sure, Daaishi’s home was small and consisting of a one and only room but everything was kept clean and in a perfect order. If she compared to the mess of her own room, she felt quite ashamed.

She was surprised to find neither family or friends photos nor posters on the walls. They stayed white but offered a nice contrast with the dark brown of the furniture and the deep blue of the sofa. The kitchen was small but very functional with a lot of cupboards. In fact, her apartment was tiny but comfortable and Riho felt instantly at ease.

“Do you want something to drink? You can sit wherever you want, make yourself at home Sayashi-san!” Ayumi said with a smile while taking Riho’s coat and bag to put them in the dressing.

“If you have green iced tea, I’m on!” Riho answered while sitting in the sofa. She was now putting her characteristic smug smile.

“Here is your tea. I’ll go prepare the bath…You can watch TV if you want.”

“Thank you Ayumi-chan.”

Ayumi was quite directive in her manners but she was nice and a good host. Riho thought that it might be very enjoyable to live here. Feeling at ease, she left a sigh of satisfaction and turned on the TV while sipping her tea. She fell on a musical channel broadcasting their latest MV.

“You’re really cute in this MV Ayumi-chan!” Riho noticed when her dance partner returned in the room.

“Yeah, maybe, but you’re the one that catch all the eyes Sayashi-san…” The older girl retorted with a sweet smile and blushing cheeks while packing a few things in the kitchen.

“If you say so…” Riho conceded without conviction.

“You’re not the ace for nothing Sayashi-san and you know it…” Ayumi answered, still busy in the kitchen.

“Yeah…yeah…” Riho concluded with a tired voice. She was disappointed to not receive the reaction she wanted from her dance partner.

In fact, she was in the mood to tease Daaishi since the girl set up a prank on her with Michishige-san help and which consisted of a romantic dinner. Riho enjoyed the evening although the atmosphere was strange from time to time but she wanted to keep it as an excuse to tease the older girl because she wanted to regain her honor and because she found it fun.

“By the way, do you need some help?” The ace asked, eager to change the subject.

“Yes I do! I’ll lend you a pajama for tonight. Which one do you want?” Ayumi asked while opening the dressing in the entrance.

“The shorter the better~!” Riho seriously, but cutely, announced without ever bothering to cast a glance at the small collection of pajamas.

“I thought it was ‘the younger the better ~!’…” The older girl replied, quite amused by her partner strange quote.

“No, it’s Michishige-san’s motto that one! Just kiddin’ Ayumi-chan! Don’t bother, just give me something large because I like to feel comfortable when I sleep and warm because I often feel cold at night.” Riho clarified while going at Ayumi’s sides.

“Ok, this one should be good.” The host concluded while giving a white pajama in flannelette fabric.

“You can give me a shorter one too, so, you can be sure I’ll spend the night cuddled to you.” Riho teased with a mischievous grin.

Ayumi instantly turned her head from Riho to hide her red face and went to sit in the couch.

“Now that you’ve got your pajama, you can go take your bath Sayashi-san.” The older girl suggested without looking at her teasing guest.

“If I’m not out in 30 minutes, could you please knock at the door? I sometimes fall asleep in the bath…” Riho asked politely.

“Sure.”

With that being said, Riho entered in the bathroom.

 

***

 

While Riho took 20 minutes to take her bath, Ayumi took only 10 and the ace barely had enough time to read her sempai Takahashi-san and Niigaki-san latest blog posts.

They were now together in the small loft bed.

The space between the bed and the ceiling was so narrow that Riho could barely sit. It felt like sleeping in a cave. To make things worse, Ayumi had her back turned on her and she found this behavior quite cold. A heavy silence filled the room.

When Riho climbed in the bed, she was surprised to find a huge collection of dolls and stuffed toys. Ayumi put them quickly in the sofa to make room for her partner. Only a cute turtle was oddly still there. Riho catch the plush and began to make it talk with funny, yet cute, voice.

“Please don’t pout Ayumi-chan!” The turtle said while playing with the girl’s hair.

“I’m not pouting Sayashi-san…I’m just not used to sleep with someone…It’s kinda embarrassing… sorry…” The girl answered sincerely, moved by her partner sweet idea.

“I’m sorry to be so capricious…” Riho confessed with her own voice this time.

Silence filled back the room, again. The ace felt uncomfortable.

“I’m surprised you don’t have any jellyfish plush…” Riho tried awkwardly in a desperate attempt to enlighten the atmosphere.

“I’ve never found a cute one and, to be honest, I was not so fond of jellyfish before Triangle.” Ayumi answered a little coldly. She seemed annoyed.

“Ayumi-chan, I can go sleep in the couch if you want…because…you don’t seem to feel…at your ease.” The ace suggested shyly.

“I’m ok Sayashi-san. I can’t ask you to sleep in the sofa since you’re my guest and I can’t sleep in it either because you hate to sleep alone, so, there’s no solution.” The older girl established logically.

“I’m sorry Ayumi-chan. I should have never asked you to sleep with me tonight…” Riho admitted on a sad tone.

Ayumi turned to face her dance partner. She was scared to have hurt her.

In fact, she was the hurt one.

She felt a mix of sorrow and frustration. She was dying to cuddle in Riho’s arms and to be so close to the one she loved so much was a real suffering. To be unable to do what she so desperately wanted to do was killing her inside.

The ace immediately noticed Ayumi sad face. The girl seemed on the verge of crying. Panicking and feeling guilty for being so temperamental, Riho sat in hurry and a big “THUD” echoed through the room.

“Oh my God Sayashi-san!” Ayumi cried out in fright.

“Ouch…my head…” Riho whined and fell head down on the bed.

Immediately, Ayumi tried to ease the pain by patting lightly Riho’s head but quickly, and unconsciously, her gesture changed into a tender caress. The older girl realized what she was doing when she saw a big satisfied smile on her partner’s face.   
She immediately removed her hand, to Riho’s great displeasure, and turned her back to her again. Ayumi’s heart was pounding madly in her chest and she was sure her face was crimson because she felt very hot right now.

“Ayumi-chan, could you please sing for me? I’m sure it would help me to fall asleep and maybe, ease my headache…” Riho begged with a weak voice. She was still suffering from the crash of her head against the celling.

“I’m afraid it’s a little late for that Sayashi-san and you know that I’m not too fond of singing alone…” Ayumi answered with a shaken voice, still shocked by her bold move.

“Then, I’ll sing with you! Please…”

Without waiting for her partner’s reply, Riho began to sing Triangle main theme and was soon joined by Ayumi sweet and sour voice. The ace sang in a low and soft toned voice, which moved deeply her partner. The song was closed to its end when Riho’s voice stopped.

Ayumi decided to turn back slowly to check if her dance partner finally fell asleep. What she witnessed what the cutest thing she ever saw.

Riho was peacefully sleeping on the back with the turtle resting on her chest. After being lost in adoration of the one she loved for nearly five minutes, Ayumi took her cell phone to immortalize this cute moment. She was glad she hadn’t turn off the lights yet. She didn’t forget to remove the flash to avoid awakening her sleeping beauty.   
Once she was satisfied with the pictures she took, she decided to continue contemplating Riho. She felt like she would never be tired of just looking at her and right now, she could do it as much as she wanted to without fearing to be called “stalker”.   
Unfortunately, it was late and Ayumi finally fell asleep too. She didn’t realize yet that there would be a morning after that.

 

***

 

It was 7 am and Ayumi’s phone alarm rang.

She promptly and automatically grabbed it to shut the annoying noise. Oddly, she could only use her right hand. The other seemed locked in something but she didn’t care. She felt warm and comfortable. A sweet and light perfume filled her nostrils each time she breathed.

She was not in a hurry to wake up. In fact, the world could collapse right now, it was not her business. She never felt so good in her life. She felt like she was in paradise and she was willing to do anything to stay like this.

But the nagging and annoying voice of reason began to talk in her head. Yes, the world could collapse but the Hello Project would still remain and she would still have work to do. And yes, today, she had to go to work.

Slowly she opened her eyes.

What she saw stunned her so much that she was at a loss for words. She slept on her right side with her forehand against Riho’s chest. She couldn’t move her left hand because the ace kept her tightly in hers.   
Meanwhile, Riho was peacefully sleeping on her left side with a smile on the lips, her chin rested on top of Ayumi’s head and the turtle was still in one of her arms.

Ayumi’s heart was racing to the point that she thought she was going to faint. She decided to breathe slowly and deeply to calm herself. After all, the situation was not that bad. She felt blessed right now although she was scared of her partner’s reaction when she would wake up.

She was not in a hurry to wake Riho up but, unfortunately, time passed and it was already 7.20 am. No choice, she had to do it.

“Sayashi-san, it’s time to wake up.” Ayumi tried with a sweet yet firm voice.

She could have never imagined what happened after that. Riho took her in her arms with all her strength and mumbled with a big smile and the cutest voice ever:

“Hmm ~ …Fuku-chan ~ …love you ~!”

Ayumi felt her entire world falling apart at this very instant. She felt like she was thrown alive in the pit of hell. Knocked out and deeply hurt, the only thing she could think of was pushing away what was hurting her and running away from it. So, she pushed back Riho and ran to the bathroom where she locked the door before letting herself fall on the floor and chock with painful tears.

It took a few seconds to Riho to wake up and remember where she was. She didn’t recall being treated so violently so early in the morning.

“What the…Gosh…What’s Ayumi’s problem?!” She thought quite angrily and decided to come down to find her dance partner.

 

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Friends

Riho went to the bathroom where Ayumi locked herself a few minutes ago. She still wondered why she was pushed back with such violence by her dance partner.

“Ayumi…Are you alright?” Riho tried on a shy tone. Concern and questioning was all over her face.

“I’m fine…Just give me 5 minutes, ok?”

“Sure!”

Riho went to sit on one of the bar stools in front of the kitchen. Ayumi’s answer was weak and she couldn’t help but feel worried about the older girl. She concluded that the day was beginning oddly and that all of this might be quite logic since yesterday night was strange too. As she was scratching her messy hair, she saw Ayumi finally leaving the bathroom with puffy eyes.

“Are you ok Ayumi-chan?” Riho asked again, feeling something was wrong.

“Yes, I’m fine…It’s just my allergies.” Ayumi answered without looking at her guest. She was already in the kitchen, checking what was inside the fridge.

“Oh…I didn’t know you suffer from this…” The ace stated on a quite skeptical tone.

“Well…Now you know! What do you want for breakfast?” The smaller girl asked frankly, eager to change the subject.

“Don’t bother, whatever you cook will be fine!” Riho answered simply, still disrupted by this strange morning.

“Toasts with eggs are ok? I have jam too!”

“Perfect!”

“Ok, it will be done in 5 minutes…”

“Oh don’t worry! We have plenty of time! I’ve never woken up so early to go to work! Or for anything else by the way…” Riho noticed on an amused tone, referring to her usual morning lateness.

To her surprise, Ayumi didn’t answer to her flash of humor and stayed focused on her cooking, totally ignoring her guest. Riho found the mood stranger than ever and didn’t like it. She had been pushed back violently when she woke up and now she was completely ignored? She couldn’t believe her eyes!

Finally, Ayumi served the meal and began to eat without looking nor talking to her guest.

“Thank you Ayumi-chan…” Riho tried to start a conversation one last time.

“You’re welcome Sayashi-san.”

Ayumi’s answer was polite but her tone was so cold that Riho found it quite rude and thus, didn’t want to continue talking. Upset, she began to pout but still ate her breakfast with appetite.

 

***

 

Riho finally got to one of the locker rooms five minutes earlier. She was glad that Ayumi was in the other one since the mood between them was tensed, again. Unfortunately, she was not alone and her comrades were ready to tease her.

“Good morning Riho-chan! You’re dressed quite frilly today, that’s very rare! You have a date with Michishige-san tonight?” Kanon asked out of curiosity.

“Good morning Kanon-chan! No, it was yesterday…” Riho answered while yawning, not fully understanding she was digging her own grave.

“You’re dressed like yesterday?! You slept at Michishige-san’s home? Oh God! Are you fine? By the way, ‘morning!” Erina joined enthusiastically the conversation.

“Good morning Eri! No, I didn’t sleep at Michishige-san’s home.” Riho simply corrected.

“So, where did you sleep because it seems you didn’t sleep in your bed last night!” Erina asked sensing something big was coming.

“I was supposed to have dinner with Michishige-san yesterday but she canceled, so, I went back home and I just wanted to dress like this today too…” Riho explained awkwardly.

As the ace looked at her fellow kyukkies, she saw Kanon’s expression going from skeptical to suspicious and Erina was chuckling.

“Sayashi, you big fat liar! You had a date with a girl last night and spent the night with her!” Erina concluded while laughing out loud.

“No! I mean not at all!” Riho tried to stand up for her cause but she was already bright red.

“You’re a terrible liar Sayashi…So, who is the happy winner? Or, I should say, who is the happy looser?” Erina asked on a joyful tone, proud of her flash of wit.

“Nobody…” Riho answered. She was now pouting and wondering how to get out of this dangerous situation.

“Ah…You’re not fun! By the way, do any of you know where my Suberizu buddy is?” Erina asked out of the blue, eager to make fun of her comrade with her Jukky friend.

“She was at the catering five minutes ago, drinking coffee...” Riho stated mechanically.

“… So you got here together…It means you slept at Ayumi’s home last night! Gosh Sayashi, you still have so much to learn!” Erina teased, delighted to finally be able to grab a glimpse of the truth.

The only answer she got was Riho staring harshly at her, which made Kanon laughing all the more.

“So, what happened? Did you kiss?” Erina continued, well decided to know everything, in full details.

“Ki…kiss…” Riho repeated, totally shocked and redder than ever.

“Or maybe you even went further…” Erina teased with a mischievous grin.

Riho choked on her tea and started to cough badly. Kanon patted her back but was not sorry for her. She was enjoying the whole situation too much.

“Oh come on! You’re not a kid anymore!” Erina exclaimed while slapping Riho on the back.

“Oh, you’re talking about sex here?” Ogata Haruna asked out of curiosity while popping her head in the door frame.

“It’s not for people your age!” Sakura scolded while grabbing her kouhai’s hand and taking her to the other locker room.

“But…We’re the same age Oda-san!” Haruna protested.

“It doesn’t matter.” Sakura answered on an adamant tone.

“To have sex with the person you love…It must be something! How nice ~” Mizuki confessed dreamily while entering the room.

“I’ve done nothing wrong! I just slept with Ayumi-chan!” Riho stated with conviction and a cute innocent face.

Erina, Kanon and Mizuki Burst of laughter at the same time. Although she didn’t fully understand the situation yet, Mizuki didn’t miss the opportunity to tease Riho. Little revenges like this so early in the morning were a real pleasure for Morning Musume leader.

“So…You’re cheating on me with Ayumi, Riho-chan!” Mizuki accused the ace with a false shocked expression.

“No Fuku-chan! That’s not what you’re thinking! We did nothing wr…” Riho began, totally panicked. The situation couldn’t actually be any worse.

“I must admit you’ve got me! I was sure Riho-chan and Ayumi-chan were mad at each other…” Kanon confessed with a big amused smile.

“I’m not surprised for Ayumi but I must say I’m pleasantly surprised by you Sayashi! I didn’t ever think you could act in a subtle way…” Erina congratulated her comrade.

“Anyway, please be discreet. I remind you that falling in love and dating someone is forbidden for us.” Mizuki reminded on a sweet yet firm tone, only doing her duty of leader.

“But Fuku-chan, I swear I…” Riho tried in a desperate attempt to set the record straight.

“Yeah…yeah…” Mizuki answered mechanically, not listening to the ace pleading.

Not knowing how to clear the misunderstanding, Riho decided to do what she did best with dancing, singing and performing: pouting. Fortunately, it was already time to go to the dance room.

 

***

 

The rehearsals were quite intense this morning and Riho was glad when lunch break was announced. She ate quickly and alone because she was still pouting for what happened early this morning, and then decided to take a nap. She was lying on her back in a corner of the dance room, on a yoga mat. Relaxed, she quickly fell asleep but was woken up by a loud cry from Masaki.

“AYUMIN!!!”

Before Riho could understand what was happening, she felt a huge weight falling on her and then, soft lips kissing her abruptly. By the time she opened her eyes and recovered from the shock, she saw Ayumi getting up quickly and shouting in anger:

“SATO!!! YOU’RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS!!!”

Riho didn’t fully understand what was happening. The only things she understood were that her heart was pounding madly in her chest, she was short of breath and she felt very hot. No doubt, her face was tinged with a crimson red right now and thus, she decided to bury it in the hood of her sweatshirt.

The only thing she could think of was the taste of cherry that remained on her lips.

 

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Allies

It was finally lunch time. Ayumi was glad to be able to take a break. Rehearsals were quite challenging this morning and her bad mood was not helping her at all. Fortunately, she didn’t have to repeat dance steps with Riho. At least, she could act coolly and ignore the other girl as much as she wanted to. It was her little revenge for her rude behavior earlier.  
  
Sure, Riho was sleeping at that time but Ayumi couldn’t help but feel upset. She definitely couldn’t compete with Mizuki and it hurt her a lot on a near daily basis.  
  
As she came back to the dance room, she passed by Riho and saw that she was peacefully sleeping on a yoga mat. She couldn’t help but find her cute, indeed. She secretly hoped that Haruna got back quickly to take a pic of her sleeping beauty.  
  
“AYUMIN!!!”  
  
No doubt, it was Masaki’s voice. Startled and before she could turn around, Ayumi felt the girl jumping with all her strength on her back. Not ready and taken aback, Ayumi felt her knees giving up under the weight and she fell head first on the person actually sleeping below: Riho.  
  
Ayumi tried her best to absorb the shock but Masaki put all her weight and locked her arms in such a way that she couldn’t stop from falling.  
  
Falling heavily on Riho’s chest, Ayumi’s lips found the ace’s ones by chance. The kiss was sudden and rough but Ayumi still fully enjoyed it.  
  
When she opened her eyes, she found that Riho was keeping hers tightly closed and seemed quite knocked out. Oddly, she didn’t felt Masaki weight on her back anymore. The perky brat already ran away.  
  
“SATO!!! YOU’RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS!!!” Ayumi shouted with anger. She was short of breath, her heart was pounding so badly in her chest that it hurt and her face was literally in fire.  
  
Ayumi ran to Masaki who was trying to leave the room. She managed to grab her wrist but Sakura intervened.  
  
“GET OUT OF HERE ODA!” Ayumi cried. She was not only ready to kick Masaki’s ass but Sakura’s one too.  
  
“Ishida-san, please calm down. Sato-san didn’t intend to…” Sakura stated on a soft yet firm tone, full of conviction.  
  
“ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!”  
  
“Absolutely not and please calm down. You’re gonna wake Sayashi-san…”  
  
“I fell on Sayashi-san because Sato jumped on my back! How could she still be sleeping after that?!”  
  
“It was an accident Ishida-san…”  
  
“Yeah, of course! It’s so obvious! You’re really laughing in my face!”  
  
“Absolutely not!”  
  
“Both of you, you can be sure you’ll pay for this!” Ayumi threatened with clenched teeth.  
  
“Don’t look at us so harshly Ishida-san, you’re scary! And look at you, you’re so red, you could light up this entire room!” Sakura teased with her usual giggle.  
  
“Oda…”  
  
Sakura left the room arm-in-arm with Masaki. She was displaying her usual enigmatic smile. Masaki stuck out her tongue to Ayumi who looked at them with her fists clenched at her side.  
  
She then ran to where Riho was still resting. The ace was now curled up in a ball, her face well hidden inside the hood of her sweatshirt. Ayumi kneeled down to her side.  
  
“Sayashi-san, I’m so sorry! Are you ok?” The older girl asked quite panicked with a voice full of concern.  
  
“Yeah, I’m fine. Don’t worry Ayumi-chan…” Riho answered in a low voice.  
  
Ayumi kept a hand on Riho’s shoulder. She wanted to see her loved one’s face to be sure she was fine but Riho never turned back to her and stayed quiet. Feeling bad and guilty, Ayumi decided to leave the room. She never noticed that Haruka was there too and witnessed everything.  
  


  
\----------------  
  


**-In the corridors-**  
  


  
“Did you really not intend to make Ishida-san fall, Sato-san?” Sakura asked, still amused by Ayumi’s exaggerated anger.  
  
“Of course I did want to make her fall on Yassan! It’s been years since Ayumin is in love with Yassan and unable to make a move! She’s such a klutz! I have no other choice but to help her!” Masaki answered on an annoyed tone.  
  
“How kind of you!” Sakura exclaimed with a sweet smile.  
  
“It’s not out of kindness Oda-chan, I’m irritated! I can’t bear stalled situation!” Masaki confessed with a pout.  
  
“The reason doesn’t really matter Sato-san. You acted kindly and that counts.” Sakura noticed while smiling brightly to her close friend.  
  
“Yeah! You’re so right!” Masaki stated with conviction.  
  


  
\----------------  
  


**-Dressing room B-**  
  


  
Ayumi went back to her dressing room without turning back in an attempt to cool down and clear her mind. She was feeling a mix of guilt, sadness, anger, joy and happiness. She could have sworn she was going crazy. She hoped she would be alone but it was unfortunately not the case. It was definitely a horrible day.  
  
“So…Bocchi is a good kisser?”  
  
“I…Ikuta-san, what…what are you doing here?!” Ayumi cried, startled.  
  
“Just taking a break and I’m Haruna’s pillow today…” Erina answered while pointing the older jukky member peacefully sleeping in her lap.  
  
“You’re really cute together!” Ayumi stated with her usual frank and bright smile.  
  
“Don’t try to evade the issue Ayumi, I know you, y’know…so, is Bocchi good at kissing?”  
  
“I never kissed Sayashi-san…” Ayumi lied the best she could. She couldn’t manage to look her Suberizu buddy in the eyes.  
  
“Don’t lie to me, there’s always witness for these kinds of situations and you know it…”  
  
“If you’re talking about Maachan…”  
  
“No, Sato is not reliable…I’m talking about Duu, for example, or Oda-chan…”  
  
“Fine…fine! Well, I just fell on Sayashi-san because Maachan jumped on my back while I was not paying attention…” Ayumi confessed on an annoyed tone and began to pout.  
  
“…And you kissed her!” Erina stated enthusiastically with a big smile on her face.  
  
“It was an accident!” Ayumi answered on an indignant tone. She was now blushing heavily.  
  
“It doesn’t matter, what counts is the result. It’s your chance Ayumi! You must carry on your efforts! I’m sure it’ll pay! Sayashi has always hesitated between you and Mizuki. IT’S.YOUR.CHANCE.NOW!” Erina continued, totally fired up.  
  
“I…I really don’t know what you’re talking about!” The shorter girl answered while leaving the room hurriedly. She was now pissed off.  
  
Unfortunately, she bumped on Riho while going in the corridor.  
  
“Sayashi-san! I’m sorry…” Ayumi exclaimed nervously. She was totally red and seemed quite panicked.  
  
“It’s ok Ayumi-chan, It’s my fault.” The ace answered on an embarrassed yet reassuring tone. She was unable to look the other girl in the eyes but managed to smile sweetly.  
  
“Excuse-me…”  
  
With these few words, Ayumi left and Riho stayed standing there. She clearly noticed that her dance partner seemed uncomfortable and upset. She decided to help her. She had to do it. After all, it was part of her New Year resolutions. 

  
***

  
The afternoon was thankfully quieter. Each member was concentrated on her task, mastering placing and new steps.  
Ayumi decided to stay focused on work and not think about the taste of Riho’s lips or how it felt so soft and comfortable to be lied on her, to stay peacefully in her arms. She hardly even looked at her during these rehearsals. On the contrary, she often felt Riho’s sight on her.  
  
Finally, the dance instructor called for a break. It was near 4.30 pm and everybody was glad to get the opportunity to eat something. Snacks were already waiting for them.  
  
Ayumi was one of the last to leave the room. She was not in the hurry to be with the others. She feared they might talk about what happened during lunchtime, again. She heard quite a ruckus coming from the corridor and decided to go take a look.  
  
“TANASATAN!!! You finally came!!!” Masaki shouted while hugging tightly Reina.  
  
“Easy Sato! You’re gonna strangle me if you continue…” Reina asked with authority.  
  
“Sorry Tanasatan but I’m sooo happy to see you! I have a lot of things to tell you~” Masaki teased with a bright smile.  
  
“Oh…Ya know I love gossips~!” The Rokky member stated with a mischievous grin.  
  
“Well it’s not gossip Tanasatan! It’s true, it happened!” Masaki announced while stamping in Reina’s arms.  
  
“And so…what happened?” Reina asked curiously.  
  
“Ayumin kissed Yassan!”  
  
“Oh my gosh!!! You’re kiddin’ me, right?! It’s not true…” The youngest rokky member exclaimed, totally shocked.  
  
“It’s the very truth Tanasatan! I saw it and Oda-chan saw it too!” Masaki pleaded honestly.  
  
“Yes and she seemed quite eager and pleased to do it!” Sakura added while giggling sarcastically.  
  
“No way!!! It finally happened! Oh gosh, I always thought it would never happen with these two, always so serious and so awkward…”  
  
“It was an accident!” Ayumi cut her senpai off to state the truth.  
  
“It’s ok Ishida…Everybody know you’re quite fond of Sayashi since the very beginning and it’s mutual…I’m proud of you kids! You finally found the courage to take the first step!” Reina answered calmly with a reassuring smile.  
  
“But it was really an accident…” Riho tried shyly to clear the misunderstanding while standing beside her dance partner. When Ayumi noticed who was at her right side, she instantly blushed.  
  
“So..after spending the night with her, you freely kiss her here Riho-chan?!” Mizuki exclaimed on a fake outraged tone.  
  
“WHAT?!” Everybody exclaimed with wide eyes.  
  
“No Fuku-chan, I swear it was an…”  
  
“I don’t want to hear anything else from you!” Mizuki cut Riho off and left the corridor hurriedly.  
  
“We did nothing wrong!” Ayumi exclaimed, totally red and outraged. She didn’t think the situation could be any worse.  
  
“Sure you did nothing wrong kids! It’s life and you’re becoming adults, so, it’s quite normal after all…”  Reina explained casually but on a reassuring tone.  
  
“Woooh…Ayumi-chan, I totally respect you!” Haruka confessed frankly.  
  
“But as I tell you, we did nothing wrong!!!” Ayumi tried again to clear the misunderstanding while hiding her crimson face with her hands.  
  
“Ayumi-chan, Dance Sensei is calling for you! Follow me!” Haruna shouted to her generation mate while taking her wrist and bringing her back to the dance room.  
  
“Oy~ Bocchi! Come here please!” Erina asked to Riho with her usual cold tone.  
  
“I already told you to not call me that way!” The ace grumbled, offended.  
  
“Shut up and get your ass here!” Erina scolded while taking her generation mate by the arm. She then took her forcibly to the dance room.  
  


**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things continue to be quite hectic for Riho and Ayumi but I think it's fun!  
> Don't hesitate to write me what you think about this new chapter and the last ones ;)


	7. Thanks

Haruna brought back Ayumi to the dance room which was empty and much quieter than the corridor.

“Thank you Haruna for warning me! So, where is Dance Sensei?” Ayumi asked naively.

“She is not here. In fact, she never asked to talk to you. I brought you back here because I thought you might prefer a calmer place to spend your break.” Haruna confessed with a sweet smile.

“Oh…Thank you Haruna! You rock! You saved me!” Ayumi exclaimed, relieved, while hugging the taller girl.

“You’re welcome darling~!” Haruna answered jokingly.

“Don’t call me like that, it’s gross!”

The two friends laughed out loud at this and finally sat on the floor. Fortunately, Haruna had taken a few snacks to fully enjoy the moment.  

“But it’s too bad…I didn’t succeed in clearing this misunderstanding…” Ayumi noticed regretfully.

“You know…Whatever you would have told, I don’t think you could have succeeded. They are all so fired up right now…” Haruna answered on reassuring tone.

“I don’t understand why they make such a ruckus for this…” Ayumi frowned.

“Well…Everybody considers that Yassui and you are made for each other so…”

“What?! No…it’s not…” Ayumi stuttered while blushing heavily.

“You would love it to be true, right?” Haruna asked with a knowing smile.

“Well…yeah…” Ayumi confessed while looking at her feet.

“LET ME GO! IT HURTS!” A deep voice cried out while entering the room.

“That’s the way you thank me for saving you from this bunch of gossips?!” A sharp voice answered on an indignant tone.

“DAMN! You’re gonna break my fucking arm!” The deep voice grumbled from pain.

“Ok, ok little girl, you’re free!” The sharp voice announced while releasing the shorter girl.

“If you keep calling me like that and do this to me ever again, you’ll regret it!” The abducted girl threatened.

“Oh…ok, ok! And what are you gonna do?” The taller girl teased on a provocative tone.

“I…I…don’t worry! I’ll find by the time!” The shorter girl retorted while doing her best to not lose face.

“Pfffffff…bullshit!” The taller girl sniggered.

They were now looking at each other with anger and irritation.

“Girls, please, don’t fight over stupid things…” Haruna asked to the two intruders who interrupted the tranquility of the room.

“It’s Eri’s fault! She nearly broke my arm!” The deeper voice pleaded on an indignant tone while massaging her painful arm.

“If I really wanted to break your arm Bocchi, it would already be broken!” The sharp voice retorted sarcastically.

“I forbid you to call me that way!” The shorter girl spat.

“ENOUGH!!!” Ayumi shouted while standing and interposing between the two kyukky members.

“Ikuta-san, please, calm down and don’t hurt our ace. I need her to dance later…And Sayashi-san, Haruna brought a lot of snacks. I’m sure, she’s more than willing to share them with you.” Ayumi arbitrated with authority and a big smile.

“Oh…ok!” Riho nodded while looking away. She was slightly blushing beside her dance partner. She quickly left to join Haruna.

“Why am I the only one to be lectured?! As always you favor her! That’s unfair!” Erina cried out, frustrated.

“No, that’s not true! Well, maybe a little…But I really thank you Ikuta-san! You’re the best!” Ayumi confessed with a satisfied smile while patting Erina’s cheek.

Finally, the duo known as Suberizu joined Haruna and Riho and ate snacks with them. They all spent a quiet and peaceful break.

 

***

 

Today’s rehearsals were finally over. Riho was lying on her stomach, covered in sweat and exhausted. She was thankful this day was over. It was such a strange, hectic and difficult day after all. But she was still glad she could have taken a taste of Ayumi’s lips. After all, she had loved them for quite some time now.

As she turned her head, she saw that her dance partner was sitting not far from her, drinking water and still panting. Her hairs were tied tightly in a high ponytail and her face was tired but still bright. Riho surprised herself finding Ayumi beautiful and very attractive.

The ace was taken out of her daydream by a sudden weight on her back, again.

“Yassan, what are you doing~?” Masaki asked while resting her head against her friend’s one.

“Nothing…just relaxing…” Riho simply answered with a quiet and calm voice.

“Oda-chan and I decided to go eat ice cream tonight! Do you want to join us?” Masaki suggested cheerfully.

“I would love it but I have to help Ayumi-chan with her steps.” Riho stated on a tone full of sorry.

“Again?!” Masaki exclaimed, unable to hide her disappointment and the pout on her face.

“She is struggling with some of the moves, so, no choice and remember, it’s part of my New Year resolutions! I decided to be more open to others.” The ace answered with a sweet smile.

“But Ayumin is never satisfied with her way of dancing. She repeats her steps again and again and again. She spends countless hours watching your live performance on DVD. She’ll have a burn out if she continues like this…”

“Don’t worry, I won’t let that happen! She is perfectionist, you can’t blame her for that…And I make progress when I help her, so it’s a win-win deal!” Riho stated enthusiastically.

The two girls stayed quiet for an instant, which was quite unusual for Masaki. Riho turned around and took the younger girl in her arms. Masaki rested her head against Riho’s neck and asked seriously:

“Say Yassan…Are you in love with Ayumin?”

“What?...What the…What are you talking about Maachan?!” The ace stuttered, shocked by the sudden and strange question. She was now bright red and embarrassed.

“That’s why you always stay late after rehearsals! You help her so much because you’re in love with her!” Masaki concluded with pride and a teasing smile.

“No! I mean…” Riho tried to lie but failed, as always.

“I really don’t understand what you love about her…She is short, flat-chested, strange and she is scary when she is angry and she is often angry! She is bad tempered…” Masaki stated with conviction while frowning.

Ayumi heard the words “short” and “flat-chested” and began to look at the two girls suspiciously. She had the feeling that her jukky comrade was plotting against her and she didn’t like the idea. She decided to prick up her ears to their conversation.

“But she is strong willed and reliable! And her smile is bright and comforting! And I love her plumped lips! And she is good at cooking, which is definitely a bonus for me! And…I find her very pretty lately…” The ace answered with honesty and passion, her smile growing bigger with each word. However, she was still blushing furiously.

The only reaction she got was Masaki’s skeptical face. Riho didn’t remark that Ayumi heard everything she just said and was now looking at her with wide eyes and a crimson face.

“You know Maachan…Michishige-san once told me that imperfection could be quite attractive, even more than perfection. I didn’t understand what she tried to tell me at the time but now I think I understand…” Riho confessed with a confident smile and a surprising peaceful face.

“Minishige-san is always right…Tanasatan too!” Masaki concluded with a nod.

“Yes, that’s our precious senpai…” The ace added. She seemed quite nostalgic now.

“Don’t worry Yassan! I’ll support you even if you choose Ayumin! I’ll always be there for you!” Masaki stated on a serious and solemn tone.

“Thank you~!” Riho answered with her usual smug smile.

Masaki got up when she remarked that Sakura was waiting for her at the door. After waving at Riho, she finally left the room.

Not far from here, Ayumi had dug her face in her hands to hide the shock and the red that was all over her face.

 

***

 

Ayumi was repeating her steps. The dance room was now empty. Only Riho was still there, lying on the side, one elbow up, her chin resting in the palm of her right hand.

Ayumi felt her gaze on her.

The ace was staring intently at her and it made her feel embarrassed and uncomfortable. She was trying her best to stay focused on her moves to avoid blushing too deeply. Suddenly, she felt a familiar silhouette beside her.

“No, not like this. To make that move look stiffer and more powerful, you have to perform it this way.” Riho advised seriously while showing a perfect movement to her dance partner.

Ayumi repeated it a few times and finally mastered it. 

“I think I got it! Thank you Sayashi-san!” The shorter girl exclaimed with a smile full of gratitude.

“You’re welcome Ayumi-chan! Do you want to repeat our dance session again, since we couldn’t do it yesterday…” Riho asked shyly while trying to keep a stoical face.

“Yes, it’s a good idea!” Ayumi answered with enthusiasm.

The ace took off the towel she kept until then around her neck and let it fall on the floor.

“Sorry, I sweated a lot today…” She confessed apologetically.

“Don’t worry, it’s ok.” Ayumi answered with an embarrassed yet reassuring smile.

She then put her arms around Riho’s neck while Riho put her right hand on her partner’s hip. Her left hand began to mark the rhythm. Ayumi felt that Riho’s body was very warm and moist. Oddly, she found it very attractive.

She often felt her partner burning gaze on her lips but the ace never forgot to be careful with her moves and to help her with her steps when needed.

“You know Sayashi-san…I’m really sorry for earlier…” Ayumi broke the studious atmosphere with an uncertain and low voice.

“Earlier?” Riho asked dreamily, still focused on her dance routine and especially on Ayumi’s lips.

“I didn’t intend to fall on you…to hurt you…” Ayumi continued while looking at her feet. She was now quite red.

“I know, don’t worry and I wasn’t hurt! Just surprised but it was not that bad!” Riho stated with a playful grin.

“Would you…would you accept to dine with me tonight, as an apology…” Ayumi asked while suddenly looking her dance partner in the eyes.

Taken aback, Riho couldn’t help but blush and look away. She didn’t expect such a bold move.

“I want to invite you to a restaurant to thank you for always helping me with my steps and as an apology for today…” Ayumi continued slowly but seriously, her tone nearly solemn. She was now looking fondly at her dance partner.

“I…I don’t think it’s a good idea Ayumi-chan…You know I have a big appetite and…” Riho began awkwardly, still unable to look the shorter girl in the eyes.

“It’s ok, I was just paid yesterday!” Ayumi answered while giggling lightly. She was highly amused by her partner’s lame excuses.

“Then…o…ok!” Riho stuttered.

“Great! And where do you wanna eat?” The older girl asked on delighted tone. Her smile was now very bright.

Riho felt Ayumi’s arms tightening around her neck, as if the girl wanted her to get closer to see her face. The ace felt her face was now a crimson red and she didn’t want her partner to have a chance to see it, so, she stubbornly kept it turned and managed to answer the questions while looking away.

“Ya…Yakiniku!” Was all she could articulate.

“Oh…Good choice!” Ayumi exclaimed, totally happy.

Relieved to have somehow managed to get out of this embarrassing conversation, Riho finally turned her head and looked at Ayumi. The girl was smiling brightly at her, her eyes literally sparkling. The ace, still red, thought that her dance partner was close, too close as she could practically felt her chest, her heart against hers. She decided it was time to end this dangerous, yet sweet, break.

“Now, let’s continue with our dance session and then we’ll go to eat yakiniku, ok?” Riho suggested softly with a tender smile.

“Roger!” Ayumi answered enthusiastically while resuming her posture. She was now more pumped up than ever.

 

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	8. First steps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update dear readers. I've been quite busy at work lately...  
> I promise next update will come faster ;)

Riho and Ayumi went to a restaurant not far from the building where they had rehearsals. They breathed a sigh of relief as soon as they came in as the weather was very cold in these early days of February. The two girls decided to choose a table on a far corner of the room to enjoy a calm and peaceful dinner.   
  
Riho found quite strange to eat yakiniku face-to-face with Ayumi. She was more used to go in this type of restaurant with the whole group during tour. Nevertheless, she was thankful for this quiet atmosphere since she felt tired and she preferred calm places anyway.   
Ayumi stayed quiet, focused on the menu. She was starving and decided to order a lot of meat, which highly pleased her dance partner.   
  
“Thank you for inviting me tonight.” Riho began with a sweet and satisfied smile.  
  
“You’re welcome Sayashi-san! I’m starving and I’m glad to eat yakiniku! It’s our reward for these difficult rehearsals!” Ayumi answered enthusiastically.   
  
“I knew it would make you happy!” The ace confessed with a knowing smile.  
  
“What do you mean? Don’t tell me…”  
  
“Since you invite me Ayumi-chan, I wanted you to be happy and I know that yakiniku is your favorite food…” Riho continued on a soft tone.   
  
“But I wanted to thank you for always helping me and, so, I invited you and asked you what you wanted to eat! You shouldn’t have answered yakiniku to make me happy or to thank me because I invite YOU!” Ayumi stated on an indignant tone. She was now frowning and pouting, in a very cute way. In fact, she was not really angry at her dance partner.   
  
“Don’t worry, I like yakiniku too!” Riho exclaimed with a reassuring smile.   
  
The only answer the ace got was a skeptical face.   
  
“Don’t be too serious about this Ayumi-chan! Although it’s kinda strange for me to say that…” Riho pleaded, amused and embarrassed at the same time.   
  
“I know some people reproach you for being too serious but I…I love when you’re serious Sayashi-san even if I love your crazy sides too!” Ayumi confessed while blushing and looking at her hands, resting on the table.   
  
“Thank…Thank you…thank you for your continued support Ayumi-chan…It counts for me.” The ace answered shyly, making the effort to look at her dance partner in the eyes although her cheeks were quite red now.   
  
“With an ace as serious as you, Morning Musume fears nothing!” Ayumi exclaimed awkwardly with a goofy smile.  
  
“If only you were right…” Riho mumbled on a skeptical tone, ignoring the older girl strange behavior. She was now sad and lost in her thoughts.   
  
Ayumi didn’t know what to do when she saw her loved one suddenly sad. She felt panicked and feared to have hurt her. Fortunately, yakiniku was served and the ace regained her cheerful mood right away, to her relief.   
  
The two Morning Musume members ate happily and chit-chatted on various subjects. They began on work, then reviewed the latest gossips in Hello Project and ended on what they were planning for their next day off. Time flew and the dinner was already coming to its end.   
They were tired with the rehearsals going stronger but they sure talked a lot and Riho found herself surprisingly talkative this evening.   
They finally decided to leave the restaurant and its comforting warmth. It was time to go back home to have a good night’s sleep. Rehearsals began early tomorrow, again.   
  
In fact, Riho was not in a hurry to go back to her messy and somehow cold apartment. She would prefer to sleep at Ayumi’s home tonight too and, if possible, with her but she couldn’t find a subtle way to ask her again and it would be quite gross indeed. She finally decided to drop the idea.   
  
To make things worse, they had to part ways since their home were in opposite directions. “Life sucks tonight!” The ace thought.   
  
After thanking Ayumi one last time for the dinner, Riho stayed still, awkwardly. Embarrassed and not knowing what to do, Ayumi waved at her and turned to leave. She suddenly felt a hand on her wrist and thought her heart stopped. When she turned around, she saw Riho staring at her with an intense gaze.  Surprised, the older girl blushed instantly and furiously but decided to look her dance partner in the eyes to reward her boldness.   
  
Riho opened her mouth but no sound came out. Her sudden and bold move was paralyzing her and so, she stayed there, shy and mesmerized by Ayumi’s beauty. Meanwhile, Ayumi was still looking at her, waiting for something to happen.   
  
“Let’s…let’s do our best tomorrow too!” Was all the ace could articulate, in an awkward way.   
  
Ayumi nodded with a bright smile. She then began to turn around to leave but Riho was still holding her wrist firmly. The shorter girl felt embarrassed again and at a loss of what to do.  
The ace raised slowly her left hand and began to stroke gently Ayumi’s hairs. Her hand then slid to the side of Ayumi’s face and cupped her cheek. The older girl leant to the touch and closed her eyes. Riho was piercing her with a burning and yet so soft gaze.   
  
“See you tomorrow Ayumi…” Riho whispered softly and then left, leaving Ayumi standing there, her heart pounding madly in her chest and her face redder than ever.  

  
***

  
As Riho walked through the always crowded streets of Tokyo, wrapped up in her dark coat and her hands in her pocket, she felt upset and she didn’t know why, which began to get on her nerves.   
  
There was no reason for her to feel this way since she spent a pleasant evening. Sure, the day was quite hectic but it ended on a positive note, so, it was not that bad. And she was happy and relieved to have felt at ease with Ayumi and to have been able to talk so much. She might really feel comfortable to be so talkative tonight, she thought.   
  
As she arrived to her subway station, a thought hit her.  
  
“Wait…It couldn’t be…” The ace thought aloud, her eyes widening in shock and her cheeks slightly blushing.   
  
Sure Ayumi grew in her lately. She always loved her lips and found her face harmonious and pretty but she surprised herself finding her body well balanced and, in fact, quite attractive. During their late dance sessions, she was never tired of her bright smile and of her beautiful sparkling eyes. And she was so glad to have been able to stroke her soft hairs and to caress her smooth skin.   
  
“Oh God…”  
  
Riho refused to believe it. Sure, she felt attracted by a lot of girls: Fuku-chan, Natsuyaki-san, Nakajima-san and, of course, Ayumi-chan but she had never experimented such a feeling of loss after leaving somebody. Right now, she was willing to do absolutely anything to be at Ayumi’s side and it quite scared her.   
  
The ace came to a conclusion. Now, she didn’t have any doubt about what she felt for her dance partner.   
  
It was indeed love.   
  
  
***  
  
 **A dance room in an Up-Front building - Tokyo -**  
  
  
It was already the 10th February and everybody was doing their best at repeating formation dance for their next tour. Their staff planned they would perform at Yokohama and Sendai the next two days for Haro Con, the famous Hello Project winter tour, so, they were required to master to perfection the first quarter of the concert by the end of the day. Accordingly, all members were working especially hard today without taking any pause.   
  
Ayumi was puffing and sweating but was well decided to continue repeating the same dance routine, ignoring her sore leg muscles. Everybody was in the same boat, after all. Riho was, as always, beside her. The small girl was doing her best to stay focus on her task but she couldn’t help feeling flustered. Sure, she was used to have Riho by her side, as it had always been the case these past 4 years, but her heart was now helplessly pounding madly in her chest as soon as the ace was coming closer. And it was as if she still felt Riho’s touch on her cheek.   
  
Their relation quite evolved these last days without any doubt and Ayumi felt that she needed to pursue her efforts if she wanted to be more than a dance partner for her loved one. As she was lost in her thoughts, she never noticed how Riho looked at her with soft eyes and a charming smile. 

  
***

  
The day quickly came to its end. Everybody was exhausted and left hurriedly the building after taking a shower. Ayumi was still in the dance room, stretching. Riho was, as often, laid on her stomach, on the floor. She was desperately trying to motivate to go take her shower.   
  
“Sayashi-san, are you ok?” The older girl asked with concern on her voice, seeing that her dance partner didn’t move.   
  
“I’m tired…I’m gonna die…” Riho whined with her head cutely resting on her crossed arms. She opened with difficulty an eye to see Ayumi smiling fondly at her.   
  
“No, you’re not gonna die! Go take you shower and I’m sure you’ll feel in better shape.”  
  
But Riho didn’t move. Ayumi stood up and went to her to help her get on her feet. As she reached out, the ace grabbed her hand and stood up to slump right away in her arms. Ayumi had no other choice but to hug her tight to keep her balance and prevent them from falling.  
  
“Sorry…” Riho mumbled, her head resting on her dance partner’s shoulder.  
  
“No, it’s ok…” The shorter girl articulated with difficulty but yet on a soft tone. She could have sworn Riho heard the pounding of her heart as she felt it might jump out of her chest any minute.   
  
“Sorry, I’m heavy…” The taller girl admitted quietly.   
  
“No, it’s ok…” Ayumi repeated on the same soft tone. She was glad Riho couldn’t see her face since she was blushing madly.   
  
“I put on some weights these last months…” The ace confessed on a pained tone. She seemed hurt right know and it saddened Ayumi a lot.  
  
“You’re perfect Sayashi-san…You’ve always been perfect and you still are.” Ayumi answered on a reassuring tone while patting gently Riho’s head.  
  
“You’re not objective concerning me Ayumi-chan…You never were…” The ace stated bitterly.   
  
“I am more objective than what you think. Please, trust me Sayashi-san.” Ayumi pleaded sincerely while taking Riho’s head in her hands and looking her in the eyes.   
  
To her surprised she saw the ace’s eyes getting wet and it broke her heart. Sure, she noticed that her dance partner was struggling to keep up during rehearsals since she had put on some weights but she couldn’t have ever imagined that she felt so upset about it. Riho got some pride, indeed, but Ayumi always naively thought that she was stronger than anybody and, in fact, invincible. She was just beginning to understand that the one she loved had weakness and complex, like everybody.    
  
“Don’t worry Sayashi-san, I’m sure you’ll quickly find a way to be in better shape. Until then, I’ll help you as much as I can.” Ayumi stated with conviction.  
  
“Thank you Ayumi-chan but I’m…I’m not sure I’m still worthy of being center…” The ace confessed on a pained tone. She was now very pale and fought hard to hold back her tears.  
  
“Nobody can replace you Sayashi-san. You’re our ace and a few extra pounds don’t matter.” The older girl answered on a still soft but yet firmer tone this time.    
  
“Thank you.” Riho whispered while taking her dance partner in her arms and digging her head in her shoulder.   
  
“Sayashi-san, I know you’re in a difficult and stressful position, so, please…rely on me. You know you can and I’ll do my best to support you…” Ayumi confessed quietly on a soft and reassuring tone.   
  
The ace seemed deeply moved by her words as she felt Riho’s body shaken by silent sobs. She hugged the taller girl back tightly and began to stroke her hair gently. Her tee-shirt, on the shoulder area, quickly grew damped.   
  
In fact, Ayumi was fighting to hold back her tears too. She knew that her dance partner was suffering from the stress to be center and senpai since Michishige-san graduation. She was doing her best to support and to encourage her but it was unfortunately not enough and she suffered from it.   
  
She felt useless.   
  
She would love to have a soothing effect on her cute ace so much…  
  
Totally lost in her thoughts and simply enjoying that bitter sweet moment when you have your loved one crying in your arms, Ayumi’s eyes wandered absent-mindedly on the clock hung in the room and her eyes widened slowly in shock.  
  
“Oh my God…Oh my God…Oh my God…” The shorter girl kept repeating with her eyes locked on the clock.   
  
“Something’s wrong…Ayumi-chan?” Riho managed to ask with a quivering voice.  
  
“Crap!!! I totally forgot I must meet Haruna at a restaurant in Shibuya! I’m late!!!” Ayumi cried out, totally panicked but still keeping Riho in her arms.  
  
The ace lost her hold on her dance partner and faced her. Her eyes were watery and quite puffed but her charisma was still strong and she was seriously considering the situation.    
  
“I’m sorry to have held you so long Ayumi-chan! It’s my fault, I’m sorry! I can text or call Haruna if you want, to apology…” Riho suggested worriedly.  
  
“No it’s ok! Don’t worry, it’s ok! I can still be there on time if I hurry! And you come with me!” Ayumi stated boldly although she was still panicked. She couldn’t possibly leave her dance partner alone tonight, not after she wept so much.  
  
“Huh?” and a raised eyebrow was the only answer she got from the girl.  
  
  
 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	9. Cold hands

**-Outside of an Up-Front building in Tokyo-**  
  
  
« Damn! Damn! Damn!!! I hurried up as much as I could and I’m still late! Life sucks!” Ayumi complained while texting Haruna.  
  
“I’m sorry. It’s my fault.” Riho confessed quietly.  
  
“Of course no Sayashi-san! We’ll grab a cab and we might not be too late!” The shorter girl answered with confidence although she was quite panicked.  
  
“It’s nice to invite me Ayumi-chan, I really appreciate your kindness but I don’t think I’ll follow you tonight. I’m tired and I think it’s better for me to go back at home to have a good night’s sleep. I’m sorry…” The ace suggested shyly.  
  
“You’re sure? It would help you take your mind off things to go to the restaurant tonight with me and Haruna and Ikuta-san. And Haruna would be happy to see you! She likes you a lot Sayashi-san!” Ayumi pleaded with puppy eyes.  
  
“Oh…Eri will be there?” The taller girl asked with a frown.  
  
“Sorry, I forgot to tell you! My mistake! But I’ll be there and Haruna too! We’ll build a wall between you and Ikuta-san, so that you couldn’t argue tonight!” The older girl pleaded enthusiastically.  
  
“It’s nice of you and I’d like to see that wall but I don’t think it’s a good idea and I’m really tired. Sorry Ayumi-chan but I think it’s better for me to go home…” The ace answered on a soft tone. She always enjoyed her dance partner’s silly ideas.  
  
“But…will…will you be ok?” Ayumi asked worriedly while taking Riho’s hands in hers.  
  
“W…why?” Riho stuttered. She blushed furiously and instantly looked down as soon as she felt the shorter girl’s hands intertwined with hers.  
  
“Sayashi-san…You were so sad…in the dance room…” Ayumi stated quietly while looking her loved one in the eyes. Concern was all over her face.  
  
 “I feel better now…Thanks for being there, for supporting me...” The ace confessed shyly.  
  
In fact, she felt ashamed to have unburdened herself to her dance partner earlier. She feared Ayumi might consider her weak from now on and feel sorry for her. It was a true wounded pride for the girl from Hiroshima.  
  
“To be by your side, to support you is my duty as your dance partner, so, you don’t have to thank me for that!” Ayumi stated on a solemn tone with a proud smile.    
  
“I’m sorry to have shown you such a…pitiful side of me…” Riho continued on a quiet tone.  
  
Stunned, the shorter girl instantly understood what was inside her dance partner’s head and it didn’t please her. She had to set the record straight. She took Riho’s face in her hands to look her in the eyes.  
  
“Sayashi-san…There are days when we feel down and it’s the same for all of us. If we can continue to be Morning Musume members, it’s because we rely on each other. Please, rely on me! You know you can trust me!” Ayumi pleaded on a soft tone, full of convictions.  
  
“Michishige-san told me to rely on others before she graduated…”  
  
“And she was absolutely right! I know it’s not natural for you since you’re not really the ‘open to others type’ but I want you to tell me when you feel down. I want to be there for you Sayashi-san! You are my precious…” The older girl stopped mid-sentence and looked at her feet, her cheeks reddening.  
  
“Huh?” Riho was surprised by the sudden change of behavior of the girl.  
  
“Forget it! Promise me, you’ll come to me when you feel down, ok?” Ayumi asked with a mix of enthusiasm and authority. She was doing her best to hide her blushing cheeks and the sound of her heart, pounding madly in her chest.  
  
“I…I’ll try…I promise.”  The ace answered with a reassuring smile although she was not sure she could keep that promise.  
  
“That’s better!” Ayumi exclaimed proudly.  
  
“Your hands are cold. Are you ok?” Riho asked with concern. Their hands were intertwined again.  
  
“Oh…Sorry, I forgot my gloves today and the weather is quite cold…” The tiny girl confessed, embarrassed.  
  
The ace searched in her bag and took off a pair of navy blue gloves. She then asked to her dance partner to give her hands and put her gloves on them.  
  
“It should help you get warmer.” Riho stated with a sweet smile.  
  
“But Sayashi-san, will you be ok without them?” The shorter girl asked, surprised.  
  
“I always have my hands in my pocket, so, I’ll be ok!” Riho answered with her characteristic smug smile.  
  
“Thank you!!! I’ll give them back to you tomorrow!” Ayumi announced with a bright smile.  
  
“It won’t be necessary, you can keep them. Blue is a color that really suits you Ayumi…” The ace confessed while looking shyly at the gloves. She was the one who was blushing now.  
  
“Thank you Sayashi-san…” Ayumi whispered on a soft tone and then gently kissed the taller girl on the cheek.  
  
Riho blushed madly and felt her heartbeat accelerating dangerously.  Ayumi’s lips were definitely warm and indeed soft.  
  
“I must compensate you for your gloves now…” The shorter girl continued on the same soft and gentle tone.  
  
She was not in her arms but Riho felt her face really close to hers as if she was whispering in her ear.  
  
“You have a day off this Sunday, right?”  
  
“Y…yes.” The ace stuttered. She was stubbornly looking at her feet.  
  
“Me too! How about going to Disneyland together? We could spend Saturday’s night there to enjoy Sunday to its fullest!”  
  
“Ayumi-chan…Do you realize that you’re asking me to spend the night with you?” Riho stated with a false shocked expression and a teasing smile. She was now too happy and proud to have found a way to regain control of the situation.  
  
“What?! No! I mean…I…” The tiny girl blushed furiously and stumbled on each word. She didn’t imagine their Saturday night that way! At least, not yet…  
  
The ace burst out laughing, happily, whole-heartedly.  
  
“Mou ~! Sayashi-san ~!” Ayumi wheezed while crossing her arms on her chest and pouting in the cutest way ever.  
  
“I would be glad to spend this Sunday AND this Saturday night with you…” Riho answered sincerely while taking gently the shorter girl in her arms.  
  
Startled at first, Ayumi hugged her dance partner back and enjoyed her warmth. Riho’s arms were definitely soft and comfortable and she was glad to have the opportunity to rest her head against her shoulder. She was pretty sure the girl didn’t wear any perfume and yet she loved her scent. Relaxed and totally at ease, Ayumi closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment.  
  
“I’m sorry to have worried you today…” Riho began quietly, taken her dance partner out of her reverie.  
  
“No, it’s ok…” Ayumi whispered softly.  
  
“I know my senpai are often worried about me…I’m an unreliable kouhai…” The ace stated bitterly.  
  
“If your senpai are worried about you, it’s because they care for you Sayashi-san and so do I…” The shorter girl answered seriously. She was now looking at Riho with a loving smile and soft eyes.  
  
The ace was staring intently at her too with her always so piercing and yet so soft gaze. Her smile was gentle and she seemed to wait patiently for the end of the declaration.  
  
“Sayashi-san, I…for so long, I’ve…” Ayumi couldn’t find the courage to express her feelings toward the girl she had loved for years. Clenching her fists, she was taking deep breaths to calm down as she felt her heart might jump out of her chest any minute now. Fortunately, she was saved by the ringing of her phone.  
  
“Moshi-moshi? Haruna? I’m so sorry! I…” Ayumi began on a panicked tone. She nearly forgot her date with her friends!  
  
_“Ayumi-chan? What takes you so long?”_  
  
“I was just saying goodbye to Sayashi-san…” The tiny girl pleaded on an embarrassing tone while looking at her feet. Riho was still gazing at her.  
  
_“Oh, you are with the so cool Kiri-sama! I understand why you’re late! Bring her with you and come here! I’ll be happy to spend the evening with her too!”_ Haruna answered enthusiastically.  
  
“No, she’s tired, so, she goes back home, maybe another time!” Ayumi chuckled lightly. The whole conversation was very embarrassing. She feared Riho might hear what her best friend was saying.  
  
_“Too bad! So? You stay with your prince charming tonight or you join us?”_ Haruna asked seriously this time.  
  
“No, no, I’m on my way! Sorry guys for being late…” Ayumi answered quietly.  
  
_“Ok, so we wait for you! Don’t forget to kiss Kiri-sama for me!”_ The older girl teased with a sing-song voice.  
  
“Yes…I…I’ll do that…” Ayumi articulated with difficulty while blushing madly. Riho raised an eyebrow and looked at her with concern.  
  
_“See you!”_  
  
“Yeah…” and she hung up.  
  
“I think it’s time for you to go meet Haruna and Eri.” The ace suggested on a soft tone.  
  
“Yes. Yes…” Ayumi suddenly seemed very disappointed and reluctantly left her dance partner’s arms.  
  
“Well, see you tomorrow Ayumi-chan!” Riho said with a bright smile while waving at the girl.  
  
“See you tomorrow Sayashi-san…” Ayumi answered with a faint voice.  
  
And so, the two Morning Musume members parted their ways.  
  
Ayumi felt her heart broke into tiny pieces at each steps. She wanted more than anything to stay by Riho’s side and was feeling very bad for not having found the courage to make her declaration. She did hope her cute ace would be fine tonight.  She decided to trust her and to focus on the evening with her friends.  
  
She looked fondly at her new gloves. They smelled like Riho.  
  
She couldn’t help but smile.  
  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED**


	10. Tokyo Disney Land

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait dear readers!   
> I had troubles with my old computer (I think I'll unfortunately have to buy a new one real soon...) and I was quite busy during this summer.   
> But the new chapter is here! I Hope you'll enjoy your trip to TDS with Riho and Ayumi! ;)

The end of the week came fast. All the Hello Project girls were very busy with their concerts during two days.   
Riho left Sendai Saturday morning to go back to Tokyo for some photoshoots and handshakes events while Ayumi stayed in her hometown for the taping of Ara Ara Kashiko, the TV show she co-hosted. She went back to Tokyo late in the afternoon.   
  
She had to meet Riho in the train station at 7 pm. She feared she might be late but everything went as planned. As she was running in the corridor with her travelling bag, she saw the ace of Morning Musume leant against a wall. She seemed tired and totally lost in her thoughts.   
  
“Sayashi-san, are you ok?” Ayumi asked with concern while stepping in front of Riho.   
  
“A...Ayumi-chan! You surprised me! I…I’m fine! Just a little tired…” The taller girl answered awkwardly.   
  
“You put such great performances these last two days, no wonder you’re tired!” Ayumi stated with a smile full of admiration for her loved one.   
  
“Huh…yeah…” Riho answered mechanically. She was lost in her thoughts again.   
  
“Sayashi-san?” The shorter girl looked at her dance partner worriedly.   
  
“Sorry Ayumi-chan! I think I’m still in the concert mood but I’m glad to go to Disney with you! Let’s…let’s catch our train, ok?” The ace answered, embarrassed, with a shy smile.   
  
“Yeah, you’re right.” Ayumi concluded while looking suspiciously at the girl. She was definitely hiding something from her and she clearly didn’t like it.   
  
In fact, Riho just realized that tomorrow was Valentine Day and that she was going to spend it with Ayumi. Since they were both girls, she had no clue about who were supposed to offer chocolates to the other. Riho was Ayumi’s senpai, so, the Juuky member should offer chocolates to her but Ayumi was older too. The more she thought about it, the more it was giving her a headache. And she clearly couldn’t buy chocolates anymore, it was too late.   
  
Sighing and sulking, Riho took her seat beside Ayumi in the train. The girl seemed to have decided to not question her anymore since she remained silent. The mood was awkward, which made Ayumi sad and uneased. The ace had to change the situation quickly to avoid beginning her Valentine date on a bad note.   
  
“Did Ara Ara Kashiko tapings went well?” Riho asked awkwardly.   
  
“Yes, it was fun! I was nervous but still it was fun! I learn a lot of things in this TV show and the staff is nice with me…” Ayumi pleaded sincerely.   
  
“You must be tired…” The ace asked with concern and a sweet smile on her face.   
  
“Sure I am but I’m glad to go to Disney with you Sayashi-san!” The tiny girl exclaimed with a bright smile and sparkling eyes.   
  
“I’m glad too!” Riho exclaimed awkwardly with a wide smile.  
  
“Sayashi-san, are you sure you’re ok?” Ayumi tried again with concern on her face.   
  
“Yeah…yes! I just fucked up something…that’s all…” The ace confessed while chuckling. She was clearly ashamed and embarrassed.   
  
“You fucked up what? I’m sure there might be a way to…”  
  
“No, it’s clearly too late…but don’t worry for me! What’s done is done, unfortunately…” Riho retorted while looking away. She seemed somehow frustrated and angry.    
  
Ayumi raised an eyebrow at her dance partner’s cryptic words. She really wondered what upset her so much. 

  
***

  
The two girls finally arrived at Tokyo Disney Land. They went directly to their hotel room to get rid of their luggage and take a shower. Since it was already late and they were quite tired, they decided to order a room service and eat while watching silly TV programs. The plan was to go to bed early to fully enjoy their Sunday together.   
  
The room consisted of two twin beds. Riho was lying beside Ayumi, on the same bed. The girls were already wearing their pajamas.   
  
“You don’t wear cute pajama anymore?” Ayumi asked casually, noticing her dance partner’s dark and simple pajama.  
  
“Well…I’m a little old for that now…I’m not the cute type anymore. I only wear frilly and cute clothes when I meet Michishige-san, to please her…” Riho explained, embarrassed.   
  
“You’re always cute to me…” The older girl confessed while looking away to hide her blushing cheeks.   
  
“We see each other on a daily basis Ayumi-chan, so, you don’t have a chance to notice how much my face has changed these last years…”  
  
“I’m pretty sure Michishige-san agrees with me…” Ayumi retorted while pouting cutely.   
  
“Michishige-san continues to say that I’m cute just to flatter me…” The ace answered matter of factly.   
  
“Michishige-san is always true and honest. Yes, your face changed but your expressions and reactions are always cute Sayashi-san.” The Juuky confessed with conviction.   
  
“I think Michishige-san just want to reassure me. I’m not stupid. I know full well that I can’t rely on my cute face anymore to stand out and I can’t really compensate with my personality…” Riho confessed bitterly while turning her back to her dance partner and pretending to sleep.   
  
“Your face may be a little less cute than when you were younger but I find you more charismatic and cool now…more…attractive too…”Ayumi babbled. She was now bright red but well decided to not duck out.   
  
“Thank you Ayumi-chan for your support. I’m glad it never changes during the years…”  
  
“And it will never change!” The tiny girl added with insurance.   
  
“Don’t say such things!” The ace exclaimed in a high pinch voice while slapping gently her dance partner’s head without even bothering to turn back.   
  
“Don’t surprise me like that!” The Juuky cried out.   
  
“Sorry…”  
  
“No, it’s ok…”  
  
An awkward silence then filled the room. Ayumi turned off the light a few minutes ago and the two girls were now lying in the same bed, in the dark.  The only sound that could be heard was their breathing’s ones.   
  
“Don’t be so kind with me Ayumi-chan…You know how I like to be spoil and I…I’m not really the pure type you know…”Riho began suddenly on a unusual serious tone.   
  
“Oh? And what are you gonna do to me?” Ayumi asked playfully, not understanding the situation yet.   
  
“Something you might regret…”  
  
“Oh…I really wonder…” The older girl continued on the same teasing tone.   
  
“I think I better go back to my bed.” The ace stated while standing up.   
  
“Sayashi-san?!” Ayumi exclaimed, shocked by this sudden turn of events.   
  
“I‘m sorry to make you sleep with me Ayumi-chan…I can sleep alone, I’m now used to it…” The Kyuuky confessed sadly while slipping under the blanket of her bed.   
  
“It’s fine Sayashi-san, I’m now used to it and I know how you hate to sleep alone, so…” The Juuky pleaded on a reassuring tone, not understanding the sudden change of mood.   
  
“That’s not the point.” Riho retorted quite harshly this time.   
  
“Sa…Sayashi-san, are you sure you’re ok?” Ayumi asked, stunned.    
  
The short girl decided bravely to go beside Riho, in her bed. She wanted to understand what the problem was.   
  
“I can sleep with you, it doesn’t bother me Sayashi-san.” The older girl repeated patiently on a soothing tone.   
  
“Ayumi, please, go back to your bed.” Riho ordered coldly while turning her back to her dance partner.   
  
The Juuky obeyed and went back to her bed where she began to sob silently. In the other bed, Riho was breathing slowly and deeply in order to calm down. She was currently fighting hard against her desires, the urge to take her dance partner in her arms, to kiss her madly, to tear her pajama off.   
The ace cursed her youth and her hormones that tormented her right now. She was literally trapped in an emotional turmoil.   
  
Unable to slow down her thoughts and her heart rate, to cool the hotness she felt from the tip of her tow to her hairline, she decided to stand up to drink some water. She chose to not turn on the light to hide her crimson face. She do hoped she could grab a glass with her sweaty palms.  Unfortunately, her clumsiness was still there and she violently hit her little toe against the bed leg. The poor girl instantly knelt down and cried out but quickly shut her mouth and just growled on a low tone.   
  
“Oh my God!!! Sayashi-san!” Ayumi freaked out. She was already in front of her loved one, her hands on her shoulders with a face full of concern. She had turned the lights on, to the ace’s much displeasure.   
  
Riho was not red anymore but totally pale. The pain from the shock had numbed her foot. She still noticed Ayumi’s puffed and watery eyes. No doubt, she was crying in her bed.   
  
Feeling ashamed and guilty, Riho slowly stood up on one leg, helped by her dance partner.   
  
“Sorry to have woken you up Ayumi-chan…” The taller girl confessed with a faint voice.   
  
“It’s ok Sayashi-san. That’s why you didn’t turn on the light? You didn’t want to wake me up?”  
  
“Yeah…yes…” The ace lied the best she could with her cheeks reddening again.   
  
 “I think we should go back to our bed and try to sleep.” Ayumi suggested pragmatically.   
  
“You’re right.” Riho nodded but went to Ayumi’s bed instead of hers, to the girl’s much surprise.   
  
“Sa…Sayashi-san?!”  
  
“I’m sorry about earlier. Please forgive my selfishness Ayumi-chan…” The ace confessed softly while taking tenderly her dance partner in her arms.   
  
“It’s…it’s ok…” Ayumi babbled her face totally red now.   
  
“You kindly invited me to Disney and I’m messing up. I’m really sorry…” Riho pleaded sincerely.   
  
“No, it’s ok Sayashi-san…But what happened earlier? Why didn’t you turn on the light? We were in bed for less than five minutes, I don’t fall asleep so fast, you know…” The Juuky asked on an amused tone. She was getting used to be in her dance partner’s arms. It was getting more and more natural and Riho’s arms were indeed so comfortable.   
  
“Nothing…It’s just a hormonal problem…” Riho confessed quickly.   
  
“Hormonal…problem?!” Ayumi repeated skeptically, not understanding the girl’s explanation.   
  
“But it doesn’t matter anymore! What I just want to say is that I’m really sorry about earlier!” The ace cut off to get out of this awkward and embarrassing conversation.   
  
“And you’re forgiven!” Ayumi answered on a soft tone.   
  
She had already closed her eyes and was fully enjoying the moment, relaxed and cradled by Riho’s light perfume. Ayumi snuggled up to her loved one and noticed, surprised, that they stayed like this. Riho quickly fell asleep, still hugging tightly her dance partner.  She seemed totally at peace now, nothing compared to a few minutes ago. A sweet smile adorned her lips.   
  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED**


	11. Valentine’s Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's continue this sweet day with our two favorite girls! :)

It was a cold, yet bright Sunday.   
  
Sun rays gently filtered through the curtains. The room was silent. Two girls were sleeping soundly in the same bed.   
  
One of the girl’s head, resting on the other one’s chest, was going up and down slowly, in rhythm with her partner’s breath. The other one was sleeping on the back, hugging tightly the smaller one who rested on the side. The two girls seemed comfortable and totally at peace.   
  
Suddenly, a light tune played in the room. It was the alarm clock on of one of the girl’s phone. The shorter one slowly opened her eyes. She instantly blushed. Her face was resting against the other girl’s chest and her right leg was entangled with her mate’s left one. She felt a foot against hers which was definitely not hers.   
  
“Oh God…” She thought, wondering if she was dreaming.   
  
The tune kept on playing, the sound volume growing gradually. The taller girl on the back moaned, keeping stubbornly her eyes closed. She clearly didn’t want to wake up. The smaller one lifted her head to look at her, only to feel a firm hand pressing her head back against her chest.   
  
Smiling, the awoken girl gently took the still sleeping one’s hand in hers and took it off of her head. She then slowly lifted her head again to look at the other in the eyes. She was frowning but still sleeping and she was terribly cute.  
  
“Sayashi-san…it’s time to wake up.” Ayumi whispered on a soft tone.   
  
Although she definitely enjoyed being in her loved one’s arms, she remembered that they had to leave the room at 11.30 a.m and they clearly wouldn’t make it in time if they kept on sleeping.   
  
“Sayashi-san…” The short girl repeated softly.   
  
Riho’s hand, gently resting in Ayumi’s one, freed itself and went to cup the girl’s cheek slowly and gently. At first surprised, Ayumi’s face turned into a crimson red but she instinctively leant to the touch. Riho’s eyes were still closed but her face was slowly moving closer to Ayumi’s one. Was the ace dreaming? Was she imagining herself in bed with another girl? With Fukumura Mizuki? The older girl could almost felt Riho’s warm breath against her skin when a sound of a key in a lock echoed in the room.   
  
Ayumi instantly opened her eyes in shock and found Riho’s ones in hers. Well, the ace was struggling to open just one eye.   
  
“Oh my God! I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” A young woman exclaimed, in shock, with a high pinch voice.   
  
She was standing at the entrance of the room, witnessing Ayumi laying on top of Riho, the two girls ready to kiss.   
  
As soon as she saw the maid, Ayumi jumped off of the bed and ran toward her in a desperate attempt to explain the situation. Riho, not fully understanding what was happening, hid under the blanket in a survival mode and curled up in a ball.   
  
“That’s not what you think!” Ayumi shouted while catching up with the maid in the corridor.  
  
“I’m sorry to have disturbed you and Sayashi-san! I’ve been rude, I’m so sorry Ishida-san!” The woman cried out while bending low.   
  
“No, it’s ok! We’re late by the way, so, thanks for waking us up! But that’s definitely not what you think!” The tiny girl retorted with a reddish face. Although she was smiling, she was clearly tensed and agitated.   
  
“Don’t worry Ishida-san, I’ll say nothing to no one!” The maid reassured, still panicked.   
  
“So, you do know us! Oh my God, that’s bad! That’s really bad!” Ayumi exclaimed, totally panicked.   
  
“Of course I know you! I’ve been a Morning Musume fan since the very beginning! You’re a 10th generation member and Sayashi-san is a 9th generation one!” The woman answered on an utterly enthusiastic tone and with a sudden big smile.   
  
“Please! Please, don’t talk to journalists! I beg of you! It would be the end of our careers!” the short girl pleaded with watery eyes. She was the one bending down now.   
  
Ayumi was already imagining the tabloids ‘covers and their titles:

  
  
_**“Sayashi and Ishida from Morning Musume in a lesbian relationship”.** _   
  
_**“Princess Sakura succumbed to the charm of Lieutenant Kiri in real life too!”** _   
  
_**“One more scandal in Morning Musume: Sayashi had sex with Ishida last night and clearly enjoyed it!”** _   
  


 

She looked totally horrified now.     
  
“Don’t worry! As I said, I’ll talk about this to no-one. I know how scandals can ruin careers! But, I’ll allow myself to ask you a favor~” The maid pleaded with a playful smile.   
  
“I’ll do whatever you want!” The tiny girl shouted, distraught.  
  
“Could you please sign me an autograph? I’d like one from Sayashi-san too!” The woman asked while slightly bending.   
  
“Of…of course, we’ll do it! What is your name? For the autograph I mean…” Ayumi asked, surprised. She was relieved to have found what seemed to be a solution to this huge problem.   
  
“Kyoko! Gosh, I’m so glad!!! You know, I understand, Sayashi-san was so cool in Triangle…” The woman began to chit chat casually but with her fan’s enthusiasm.   
  
“I really count on you to talk to no-one about what you saw Kyoko-san!” The Juuky repeated while putting her hand on the maid’s shoulder in a desperate attempt to convince her.  
  
“You can count on me Ishida-san! By the way, I’m sorry to have disturbed you but usually, our customers leave their room at 11, so, I’m used to clean the rooms by this time and…”  
  
“Wait, what time is it?”  
  
“11.15 a.m, why?”  
  
“See you Kyoko-san! I’ll leave our autographs in the room!” Ayumi shouted while running back hurriedly to her room, leaving a stunned maid behind her. 

  
***

  
When Ayumi went back to her room, she found Riho still sleeping soundly in their bed, well hidden under the blanket. Quite annoyed, the girl took off the blanket to witness her dance partner curled up in a ball, growling. She then gently, but firmly, took her hands and had her sit. Riho slowly slumped in her arms, eyes still closed.   
  
“Ayumi-chan~…” The ace mumbled cutely with a cat smile.   
  
The older girl couldn’t help but hugged back her loved one. Blushing furiously and with a heart pounding frantically in her chest, Ayumi managed to resist the urge to kiss her cute ace. She whispered with a quivering voice:   
  
“Sayashi-san, it’s time to wake up! If we don’t leave the room in 15 minutes, we’ll have to pay for one more night and I clearly don’t want it to happen…”   
  
Riho slowly opened her eyes and mumbled a faint: “Hum…what time it is?”   
  
“It’s already 11.20 p.m.” The Juuky answered matter-of-factly.   
  
“Shit…” The ace wheezed. She then realized she was in her dance partner’s arms, her head resting on her shoulder. She instantly blushed and stood up to looked away, unable to look at Ayumi in the eyes.   
  
After that brief sweet interlude, the two girls got dressed hurriedly, packed their things and left the room. They met the maid in the corridor. Ayumi winked at her while Riho smiled politely, not recognizing the woman who entered their room a few minutes ago.   
  
Their autographs were waiting for her in the room. 

  
***

  
They finally left the hotel without paying one more night, thanks to the manager’s kindness.   
  
It was a cold but very bright day. They decided to have breakfast in a not far away café and drink something hot to warm up.   
  
“We were very lucky to not have to pay one more night! You owe me one Sayashi-san!” Ayumi frowned cutely while walking beside her dance partner.   
  
“I’m sorry! I know it’s a pain to wake me up…” Riho confessed while joining her hands over her head in a “forgive me pose”.   
  
“No, it’s ok since you’re gonna run some rollercoasters with me!” The older girl announced playfully with a sudden big smile.   
  
“A…Ayumi-chan, you know I’m afraid of heights!” The ace tried to protest.   
  
“It’s gonna be ok since I’m with you!” The Juuky answered proudly with a reassuring smile. She was clearly enjoying the teasing.   
  
“But Ayumi-chan, situation was not so bad in the hotel!” Riho pleaded, already giggling for what she was about to say.   
  
“A maid saw us in an embarrassing situation. We could face a scandal Sayashi-san!” Ayumi retorted on an indignant tone.  
  
“At least, we wore pajamas! We could have been naked and…” The Kyuuky teased with a smirk.   
  
“Mou~ Sayashi-san!” Ayumi exclaimed in shock while slapping lightly her dance partner’s shoulder. She was totally red and looking away now.   
  
Riho burst out laughing. That day might be a little scary but at least, she was sure to have fun!   
  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED**


	12. Rollercoaster confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's continue this sweet Valentine day with our two favorite girls! ;)

“Geeeez…How…How can you enjoy this type of thing…I’ll never understand!” Riho confessed in a sigh while slumping on the café’s table.   
  
Ayumi smiled fondly at the girl who only ordered a green tea while she was eating a parfait. She remembered her surprisingly high pinch screams earlier in the rollercoaster and her efforts to keep a stoic face when her eyes told everything. Riho was totally panicked and although Ayumi took her hand in hers and squeezed it gently, it barely changed anything. The ace was definitely afraid of heights and she couldn’t help but chuckled at the thought.   
  
“I do enjoy rollercoasters because I feel a lot of different and contradictory feelings in them, like fear, excitation or pleasure and I always feel satisfied when I get out of them.” Ayumi confessed seriously but with a soft smile.   
  
“I just feel dizzy and nauseous when I get out of them personally…” Riho blurted out with a faint voice.   
  
“That’s because you’re afraid of heights!” Ayumi concluded while laughing whole-heartedly.   
  
“Maybe…” The ace confessed with a sweet smile.  
  
“In fact…I do like rollercoasters because it feels the same as being in love when you ride them.” The tiny girl continued on the same serious tone although her face was reddening quickly now.   
  
“Oh…have you ever been in love Ayumi-chan?” Riho asked, intrigued, with a teasing smile.   
  
“Yes and I still am but unfortunately, my feelings are unrequited...” Ayumi confessed with a quivering voice. It was clearly a painful topic for the Juuky.   
  
“I’m sorry…” The ace uttered awkwardly. Riho had no clue of what to say to soothe a girl in this kind of situation. She was surprised too since she could have never imagined her dance partner being in love. She always thought that the only thing that interested her was mostly work and especially dance routine.   
  
“It’s ok…I’m somehow able to deal with it now but I struggle to move on since I see this person every day…we work together…” The older girl confessed quietly while looking at Riho in the eyes. Pain was all over her face.   
  
“Crap…and how…how can you be so sure it’s not mutual?” The ace tried on an insured tone.   
  
“Because this person prefers another girl who is much more feminine, beautiful and sexy than me. I…I can’t compete with her…”  
  
“I really wonder what this girl looks like…” Riho mumbled dreamily with a smirk on the face. She was very curious now.   
  
“Well…She has a pretty face, a sexy body, a smooth skin and her family seems quite wealthy.”  
  
Ayumi was now looking at her ice cream and seemed very embarrassed. She knew she was playing with fire this time since this conversation could lead her right away to a confession and the possibility to be rejected. But Riho seemed intrigued by the whole story and she wanted to be true to her feelings and to her dance partner, for once.   
  
“Funny…reminds me of Fuku-chan!” The ace exclaimed, amused.   
  
“Indeed! In fact, it’s her.” Ayumi confessed seriously while looking at her dance partner in the eyes. She was well decided to not give up this time.   
  
“WHAT?!” Riho shouted without realizing it, her eyes widening in shock.  
  
“Shhhh!!!” The older girl hissed, feeling all eyes in the café on them.   
  
“Sorry…well…sure Fuku-chan is attractive but you’re cute and pretty too Ayumi-chan!” The ace exclaimed in an awkward attempt to erase her goof.   
  
“In fact…I got praised for my lips a few times by this person but it’s quite all…” The Juuky confessed shyly. She was now digging nervously in her parfait, her face totally red.  
  
Riho lifted an eyebrow. The whole situation seemed awfully familiar but she needed more details to be sure. She decided to ask more questions to her dance partner, choosing carefully her words this time.    
  
“And how can you be so sure that this person prefers Fuku-chan? She is praised?” The ace asked on a neutral tone to not seem too curious.   
  
“A lot! This person is always saying things like: ‘Fuku-chan has such a smooth skin!’ or ‘Fuku-chan is so sexy!’ She even said that she wanted to bath in Fukumura-san’s sweat! That’s gross!” Ayumi got off her chest on an indignant tone. As soon as the final word left her mouth, she bit her bottom lip, realizing that she went too far this time.   
  
“Shit! It’s me!” Riho thought while frowning and twisting the corner of her mouth in a strange way.   
  
“Forget everything I said Sayashi-san! It’s just old business…” The older girl exclaimed out of the blue while still digging in her ice-cream. She seemed quite panicked.   
  
“Ayumi-chan…I think this person just hides her true feelings behind dirty jokes and you shouldn’t take them too seriously.” The ace began calmly and seriously while doing the effort to look at the other girl in the eyes. She was well decided to clear the misunderstanding.   
  
“What a poor excuse!” The Juuky retorted. She was shocked and upset.   
  
“Believe me, this person loves you both but she’s just too much of a coward to confess. She is just…awkward…as always…”  
  
“I’m sorry but I’m not fond of two timer, you know!” Ayumi scowled angrily with watery eyes. The situation was getting bad and Riho knew it. She had to turn things quickly.  
  
“And I’m sorry to be honest but…”  
  
“I think I would have preferred to never hear this! Excuse me but I must go to the bathroom!” The older girl lashed out while standing. She was fighting hard to hold back her tears.   
  
Riho stood up too and caught her dance partner’s wrist to hold her back. Indeed, it was time to reverse the situation. Everything began like a clumsy declaration from Ayumi and now Riho had to make it the proper way.   
  
“Life really sucked sometimes!” The ace thought but decided to be brave and got concentrated to find the right words. She began calmly:  
  
“You said you will never betray me the other night, do not doubt me now! Do not doubt…my feelings. I…I’ve always liked you Ayumi-chan…I…I’ve always found you cute and pretty and…but now it’s different…I…I think I…”  
  
Ayumi waited patiently for Riho to finish.  She knew that her dance partner often struggled with words and it was not different this time.   
  
“What I’m trying to say is that I’m in love with you Ayumi…chan.” The ace confessed quietly with blushing cheeks. She still found the courage the look at her comrade in the eyes and she was damned serious.   
  
“Oh…And what about Fukumura-san?” Ayumi asked on a jealous tone, well decided to test the truthfulness of the ace’s feelings.  
  
“Well…Sure Fuku-chan is attractive but…you’re the one I fell in love with, Ayumi-chan…not her…”  
  
“Follow me…” Were the only words the older girl said before taking Riho to a less crowded place. Once she was sure nobody could see them, she put a hand on the ace’s face and gently stroked it before kissing the girl on the lips. The kiss was soft and tender. When she thought they would part, Ayumi felt Riho kissing her back with passion.   
  
Taken aback at first, the tiny girl finally surrendered herself to it totally.   
  
When they finally parted, Ayumi cradled in Riho’s arms and the taller girl hugged her tightly and tenderly. The Juuky couldn’t help but close her eyes and smile, enjoying this moment of love where time seemed to have stopped. Tears of joy were now pouring freely on her cheeks. She had dreamt of this for so long after all. She had always thought it would never happen. She was so sure her feelings were unrequited.   
  
When she felt Riho’s head resting gently on top of hers, she couldn’t help but blush deeper. Her heart was beating fast in her chest but she was feeling warm and comfortable, totally at ease. She never felt so good in her whole life, so happy.  
  
Everything was strangely perfect. A few words just needed to be added. She had to find the strength to say them. Riho was brave earlier, it was her turn now.   
  
The words echoed in the small and desert alley as soon as they escaped her lips. They were simple and yet summed up everything.   
  
“I love you too.”  
  
  
 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	13. First time

Two weeks had passed since Valentine Day. Riho and Ayumi were dating on a daily basis. Thanks to rehearsals, they could see each other every day and never missed a chance to hug when they could or kiss when no one was looking.   
  
They were always together and although Riho was not that much talkative, Ayumi greatly enjoyed her calm demeanor and found her clumsiness terribly cute. Everything seemed strangely natural when they were together and even silence didn’t make them feel unease. Ayumi was happy and felt comfortable with her ace and every day was surprisingly peaceful. Even rough rehearsals seemed a lot easier now.   
  
Their friends were pleased for them too. Masaki and Erina unexpectedly hung up with them. Sure, her Suberizu buddy often argued with Riho but Ayumi always succeeded in arbitrating their quarrels.   
Haruna was very glad to finally get the opportunity to know Riho better while Mizuki was delighted to have gotten rid of her annoying and pervert generation mate.  
  
In fact, the situation could easily be summed up in one word: perfect.   
  
And today was not different except that the ace of Morning Musume was not here yet and it was getting late. Ayumi couldn’t help but worry about this lateness since she sent a mail to her loved one and didn’t receive any answer. She do hoped it was an oversleeping case, like every day.   
  
Girls had begun rehearsing one hour and a half ago and it was time for a break. Ayumi went to their locker room to look at her cellphone and the result was predictable: still no news from Riho.   
  
What was she doing?   
  
The older girl didn’t like the situation and couldn’t help but frown.   
  
Suddenly, the locker room’s door opened wide and a familiar chunky silhouette with messy hair rushed inside. The girl threw her bagpack on the floor and began to look at herself in the mirror to arrange her hair. She quickly sighed, annoyed.   
  
She never noticed how Ayumi was looking at her with an amused smile.  
  
“Good morning Sayashi-san ~! Want some help?” The tiny girl proposed with a sing sang voice.   
  
“Still calling me like that?! Geeeeezzzz…” Riho wheezed while slumping on the vanity.   
  
“Don’t be grouchy, you’re right on time for the pause!” The older girl teased while giggling lightly.   
  
“I hate morning…It shouldn’t exist…” The ace mumbled faintly.   
  
“What can I do for you to make you feel better?” Ayumi asked while standing and getting closer to her lover.   
  
“You know it perfectly…” Riho whispered on a seductive tone and with a smug smile. She was already grabbing Ayumi’s waist to make her sit on her lap.   
  
Ayumi was surprised at first but didn’t resist. And she couldn’t fight against her cheeks growing too red too fast. So, she was now sitting astride on the ace’s lap, her arms resting around her neck.   
  
“This is quite embarrassing…” Ayumi babbled. She was blushing furiously and was unable to look at her lover in the eyes.   
  
“No, my head is embarrassing.” Riho chuckled while looking away.   
  
“You’re always beautiful Sayashi-san, even with messy hairs and sleepy eyes.” The older girl confessed with a sweet and caring smile while cupping her lover’s cheek.   
  
“Then, if you really mean it, kiss me.” Riho whispered in Ayumi’s ear.   
  
The tiny girl obeyed. Smiling brightly, Ayumi closed her eyes and kissed Riho tenderly on the lips. No doubt, the ace wanted more but the older girl pulled out.   
  
“It’s funny how I love to be spoiled but I still prefer to spoil you. I really love it…” Ayumi confessed on a lingering tone.   
  
“If you really want to spoil me, then, kiss me again.” Riho suggested with a smirk.   
  
“You’re a hopeless…”  
  
“…pervert, I know, and I don’t care since I have the cutest girlfriend in the world!” The ace said proudly with a charming smile.   
  
“I love you.” Ayumi whispered before kissing her lover again. She deepened the kiss this time, to Riho’s much delight.   
  
The two girls were now kissing passionately.  Ayumi’s left arm was tightening its embrace around Riho’s neck while the right one was seductively stroking her hair. Riho’s hands were slowly going down across her dance partner’s back. The tiny girl instantly moaned in the ace’s mouth when she felt her hands on her butt.  
  
Riho instantly felt very proud and satisfied of her bold move.   
  
Unfortunately, it was time to put an end to the fun.   
  
“OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOOOOOD! I’m witnessing a rated R scene! No, no, no, no, no, NO!!! I’m too young for that!!! My pure eyes!!!” A high pinch voice exclaimed on a false shocked tone.   
  
Ayumi instantly pulled out and hid her face in the crouch of her lover’s neck in a desperate attempt to conceal her crimson cheeks.  
  
“Ha…Haruna…sorry…” Riho articulated with difficulty while looking low. She was as red as a tomato too but didn’t forget to bring her hands up on Ayumi’s back.   
  
“I always found you cute together but I never thought you could be so sexy ~! So cool! But I think it may be dangerous to leave you two alone in an empty room~!” Haruna teased with her usual giggle.   
  
“Well…you know, it’s adolescence, with its hormonal problems and others things…”The ace babbled awkwardly with a faint voice.   
  
“If you may excuse me!” Ayumi announced while standing up and leaving quickly the room without turning back.   
  
“Sorry…” Haruna apologized, embarrassed.   
  
“No, it’s ok.” Riho reassured the girl with a soft voice and a sweet yet embarrassed smile.  
  
“Sayashi-san, if I may just give you one advice, it would be to take your time with Ayumi-chan and to not rush things.” Haruna suggested on a friendly tone.   
  
Haruna’s words echoed in Riho’s head and stunned the girl.   
  
Was she doing a mistake?   
  
Was she hurting the one she loved?  
  
  
***

 

**-A few days later-**   
  
  


Morning Musume last day of rehearsals was finally over.   
  
Riho and Ayumi were going back to the locker room to take their shower and get changed. The two girls stayed later again to continue repeating dance steps while everyone left.   
They were now alone in the room and the situation was indeed very tempting, too tempting for one of them.   
  
Ayumi quickly went to the shower without talking. No doubt, she was exhausted and in a hurry to go back home to have a good night’s sleep. Riho was tired too but had other plans in mind.   
  
When the older girl went out of the bathroom, the ace jumped playfully on her with a cute “Ayumi-chan~!” and began to kiss her teasingly.   
  
As Ayumi was enjoying Riho’s childish teasing, the ace quickly grew serious.   
  
While they were still kissing, Riho made Ayumi fall softly on the couch and went on top of her. She then began to trail soft kiss on the girl neck and witnessed the sole towel wrapped around her naked body slid slowly but surely down her chest.   
  
The ace was totally delighted and...aroused.  
  
But she still felt her lover’s hand tightened on her back.   
  
Ayumi was slightly wincing while keeping her eyes closed. Riho still decided to go down on her chest but was stopped by a hand under her chin.   
  
“Stop please…” The older girl whispered faintly while readjusting the towel she was wearing.   
  
“Why?” Riho whined painfully in spite of herself.   
  
“It’s not that I don’t want it but…” Ayumi began carefully, noticing that her lover was hurt and probably felt rejected right now.   
  
“So why? Are you scared?” The ace asked eagerly. She needed answers.   
  
“Yes I do but that’s not the problem. I…I don’t want my first time to be in a messy locker room that smells…sweat.”  
  
Riho reflexively looked at herself. She didn’t shower yet and her clothes were still damped of her earlier efforts in the dance room. In fact, she stank and totally understood why her lover rejected her. Yet, she couldn’t help but feel upset.   
  
“I’m sorry…” The ace mumbled faintly, feeling very bad.   
  
“Sayashi-san, it’s not about you. You see, it’s my first time and I assume it’s your first time too. It matters for me and I want it to be special, that’s all.” Ayumi explained on a soft tone while taking her dance partner’s face in her hands and looking at her fondly.   
  
“I…I think I understand…” Riho uttered while looking down. She was feeling bad for putting selfishly pressure on her loved one.   
  
Ayumi smiled brightly at her and took her gently in her arms.   
  
“Sayashi-san, don’t worry, I love your scent even when you sweat profusely.” The tiny girl confessed on a soothing tone while hugging the ace tightly.   
  
“Thank…thank you…” Riho babbled awkwardly, totally embarrassed and not sure about what to answer.   
  
“Sayashi-san, why don’t you come at home for the white day? We’ll be on tour but still in Tokyo by the time! I’ll cook for you and you could spend the night…with me…” Ayumi suggested shyly while looking down to hide her blushing cheeks.   
  
“Oh…ok…” The ace nodded. She was totally red and felt very shy and embarrassed too. She was not used to such bold moves from her dance partner. But she was still very glad thing turned that way.  
  
“Now you should go to the shower before I change my mind!” Ayumi exclaimed while leaving her lover’s arms to get dressed. She was smiling playfully and humming.   
  
“Uh?! What?! What do you mean?” Riho stuttered, totally stunned.   
  
She never got an answer.   
  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED**


	14. The White Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally the end! I hope you've enjoyed the story so far! As always, feedbacks and reviews are welcome.  
> Thanks for following me till now dear reader ;)

It was finally the day.  
  
Fortunately, Morning Musume just began their spring tour and thus, were still in Tokyo. So, Riho could spend the entire day at her girlfriend’s home and enjoy her cooking.  
  
It was already noon and the ace was late, as always. As she rushed her pace toward the crowded area, she finally entered in the subway. She was bound to be thirty minutes late, at best. She had to warn Ayumi and she already feared her reaction.  
  
But she had to do it.  
  
And so, Riho took reluctantly her cellphone from her dark coat’s pocket and began to text her.  
  


_Sorry Ayumi-chan, I’m late!_  
_I try my best to be here at 12.30 pm_  
_I’m so sorry! I’ll do whatever you want to apologize!_ >__<  
  


She didn’t have to wait long to receive an answer. It was surprising since Ayumi wasn’t known for responding quickly to mails. She might be waiting for her message...  
  


_Well...I’m not really surprised Sayashi-san but don’t worry, it’s ok, since I’m quite late too ^^”_  
_I still take on your offer._  
_As an apologize, I want a dance with you after lunch ;)_  
  


Riho couldn’t help but frown. If it was ok, why Ayumi still wanted her to apologize? It was illogical.  
As the girl was lost in her thoughts, she quickly arrived to her destination and almost missed her station. Ashamed and embarrassed, she quickly left the subway with the big and cumbersome gift-wrapped package she was carrying clumsily and went to the street.  
  
The weather was cold but a bright sun shined in the blue sky. The ace was well wrapped up in the red muffler her lover gave her as a present for Valentine Day. And she wore the coordinated red gloves she got this day too. No doubt, she felt warm and comfortable although she was still sleepy.  
  
Riho soon arrived in front of the building where Ayumi lived. She entered and went upstairs.  
  
She knew the way now.  
  
Once she was in front of her apartment’s door, she rang the bell.  
  
The Juuky opened and a bright smile instantly cracked on her lips. Her cute ace was in front of her with a sleepy face and her so beautiful long straight black hair too! She wore her usual black coat with a red muffler and red gloves. Ayumi noticed satisfied that she was wearing her Valentine’s gifts and carrying a huge present. Riho wore a pair of navy blue jean too with high-top sneakers, which picked her attention.  
  
“What are these shoes? I never saw you wearing them...” Ayumi asked, intrigued.  
  
“Oh, that’s the Air Jordan Sanma-san gave me, as a present for my graduation...” Riho answered shyly. She felt embarrassed, and at the same time proud, to be examine like that.  
  
“For your...graduation?” The older girl repeated while lifting an eyebrow skeptically. She had no clue what her lover was talking about but still took her coat and muffler to put them in the closet.  
  
“Yeah, I left Young Town by the end of last year, remember” The ace said matter of factly while still carrying her gift and waiting for an opportunity to give it to her girlfriend.  
  
“Ah yeah, I remember now!” Ayumi exclaimed while clasping her hands.  
  
“You were a guest in November and you were not happy to be here due to circumstances. And Sanma made quite fun of you...I’m sorry, he can be quite...annoying...sometimes...” Riho confessed apologetically with a sweet smile.  
  
“It’s ok Sayashi-san, it’s old business now and your sneakers are really cool! No doubt, Sanma-san really appreciates you.” The older girl noticed on a reassuring tone.  
  
“Well...He kinda treats me like his daughter...which is strange since I’m not a little girl anymore!” The ace chuckled. It was clear she was upset. Too much people continued to treat her like a child although she was a grown up now.  
  
“That’s because he is far older than you and he cares a lot for you I think. Don’t worry, he’ll see you as an adult soon enough.” Ayumi pleaded on a soothing tone.  
  
“I do hope so even if I like to be spoiled!” Riho announced playfully with a smirk. No doubt, she was clearly throwing a bone to the older girl.  
  
“Oh...Am I not the one that should be spoiled today? It’s the White Day!” Ayumi giggled with a bright smile.  
  
“Oh yeah! I almost forgot! Here Ayumi-chan, happy White Day!” The ace exclaimed with her most beautiful and genuine smile while giving her present to her girlfriend.  
  
Amazed by the size of the gift and moved to tears by her lover’s sweet attention, Ayumi carefully unwrapped what appeared to be a giant size jellyfish plush.  
  
“So cute!” The tiny girl exclaimed while hugging tightly the plush.  
  
“I’m glad you like it! How will you name it?” Riho asked with a satisfied smile.  
  
“Hum...I think it’ll be Lindy. Makino-chan was a really cute jellyfish in Triangle after all!”  
  
“Hum...Sounds good!” The Kyuuky nodded with a smug smile now.  
  
“Thank you Sayashi-san! I love it!” Ayumi exclaimed with a bright smile and sparkling eyes.  
  
“You’re welcome!” The ace answered mechanically while looking at her feet to hide her blushing cheeks. Her girlfriend was indeed too cute, far more than her jellyfish plush...  
  
“But how did you find it? I never saw jellyfish plush in store...”  
  
“Well...I went to the aquarium with Michishige-san last week...”  
  
“Oh you saw Michishige-san?! You’re lucky! Is she fine?”  
  
“Yes she is. It was nice to see her. She doesn’t change, still cute...so beautiful...”  
  
Riho’s smile faded a bit and her eyes softened as she talked about her senpai. She seemed nostalgic right now, almost melancholic. Ayumi couldn’t help but feel a little jealous. The ace had always loved and respected their ex-leader who was the person that understood her the best. Without a doubt, Riho missed her and her graduation was still a vivid and painful memory.  
  
Eager to change the subject to cheer her lover’s mood up, Ayumi asked to Riho if she was hungry. The ace nodded, still daydreaming about her senpai. Ayumi took her by the hand and guided her to the living room where she set a table for a romantic lunch.  
  
Riho smiled when she saw her girlfriend’s efforts to please her. And she was sure to feast today, unlike other days where she had to cook for herself…  
  
And so the two girls ate and chatted happily without forgetting to lovingly feed each other. Unsurprisingly, Ayumi cooked too much for two persons but it was decided that Riho would take the leftovers to eat during the week. At least, she would have something better to eat that the junk food she usually bought at convenience stores... 

  
***

  
Ayumi quickly cleared the table and put the dishes in the dishwasher. When she came back from the kitchen, she seemed quite excited. In fact, she had waited for this moment all day, the better of the day, a dance with her ace.  
  
As Riho was slumped on the sofa, ready to take a nap after this good meal, she saw her girlfriend coming to her and reaching out. Finding her cute, the ace smiled and naively took her hand. She found herself quickly back to her feet. Surprised and not understanding the situation, the Kyuuki instantly asked what was all of this for.  
  
“Well...Don’t you remember that you promised me a dance after lunch?” Ayumi explained while taking Riho’s hands in hers and squeezing them lightly.  
  
“Ah...yeah...It reminds me of something...” The ace chuckled, embarrassed. After all the food she ate, she was clearly more in sleeping than dancing mode.  
  
“You don’t seem motivated...” The older girl noticed, squinting.  
  
“Please don’t pout Ayumi-chan! Of course, I’m gonna dance with you! I just need time to wake up since I was falling asleep on the couch...” Riho confessed, slightly panicked. She couldn’t back down now. All she could do was say goodbye to her well deserved nap.  
  
“Life is harsh...” The ace thought, totally roved.  
  
“And what do you wanna dance?” The Kyuuki asked while putting on a quite contrived smile.  
  
“I want to do our 4 minutes dance...” Ayumi answered with conviction.  
  
“Are you sure? Because we’ll perform it at each concert during this tour...” Riho warned her partner, surprised by her choice.  
  
“I know but I love it and it’s our very first dance together on a full song so, it’s really not a problem for me...” The Juuky pleaded sincerely.  
  
“Ok, sounds good but do you have the music?” The ace gave up, quite jaded.  
  
“Yes, I’ve got it on my phone...wait...”  
  
As Ayumi put the song, Riho couldn’t help but leave out a sigh, which wasn’t unnoticed.  
In fact, the ace never really understood why her dance partner loved to dance with her so much. Sure, dancing was fun and she liked to dance with Ayumi too but Riho would have preferred to take a nap with her this afternoon, even a chaste one.  
  
Even so, the ace made a promise and was well decided to fulfill it.  
  
Ayumi stood in front of her and began to move according to the rhythm. Knowing thoroughly the choreography, Riho moved in sync with her dance partner.  
  
The dance began with Ayumi’s hands wrapping around Riho’s neck while the ace snapped her fingers in rhythm and kept a hand on her partner’s hip. The Juuky was supposed to sway her hips and then turn her back on the ace on a “chase me” mode.  
  
That never happened.  
  
The older girl began to dance seductively, improvising totally, to the ace’s much surprise. Riho quickly stopped moving, mesmerized by her partner’s beauty and sexiness. Then, Ayumi went closer and wrapped again her arms around the ace’s neck. What began like a powerful and sexy song changed into a slower and languorous one.  
  
Surprised at first, Riho quickly adjusted her steps to her partner’s ones and moved in sync with her on the slow rhythm. Ayumi was looking her lover in the eyes with a soft smile and glittering eyes. She went closer and ended in Riho’s arms, her head resting in the crouch of her neck. The ace gently pressed her head against hers and closed her eyes.  
  
Breathing slowly and inhaling the floral scent of her hair, the Kyuuky savored the moment, a sweet smile on the lips. But she was taken out of her reverie by a soft hand gently stroking her left cheek, then down to her jawbone, ending its travel on her lips. Slowly opening her eyes, the ace moved slightly her head and put a hand below her lover’s chin. She then lifted slowly Ayumi’s head and kissed her softly and tenderly on the lips. The Juuky kissed her back without stopping smiling.  
  
The two girls continued to kiss while dancing slowly and languorously. Ayumi’s hands was caressing seductively the hairs of Riho whose thumb was slowly drawing lines on her back.  
The ace was well decided to keep her hands on Ayumi’s back but she felt her partner’s hands going to her nape and then on her shoulders. The older girl was stroking her back and her hands were slowly going down to her waist.  
  
Surprised and quite stunned, Riho pulled out, slightly panting.  
  
“A...Ayumi-chan, we should stop here...” The ace began, Haruna’s words still echoing in her head.  
  
“Why? You don’t want it?” Ayumi asked, surprised by her lover’s sudden shyness.  
  
“Of...of course I want it!” Riho blurted out and, understanding what she just confessed, looked at her feet, blushing and embarrassed.  
  
“Then why?” The tiny girl lifted an eyebrow while still looking intently at her lover.  
  
“I...I don’t want to rush things...We can...we can take our time you know!” The ace explained quite awkwardly while still looking at her feet.  
  
“If you’re afraid of forcing me to do thing I don’t want to do, don’t worry Sayashi-san! You don’t force me at all! I...I want it too you know...” The Juuky confessed too while blushing madly. She was the one to look at her feet now.  
  
Riho put on her most genuine and beautiful smile and looked at her girlfriend with very soft eyes. She then kissed her hairs and trailed kiss on her face until her lips. As she captured them, she felt Ayumi kissing her back with passion. The tiny girl seemed relieved and totally relaxed now.  
As the ace deepened the kiss, she felt her girlfriend sliding her tongue inside her mouth. Her hands were exploring freely her body now too.  
  
Riho didn’t have to hold back from now on.  
  
Her hands were wandering freely on Ayumi’s body and she felt very hot. It was time to feel more at ease and get rid of those annoying piece of fabrics called clothes. Riho stripped quickly and helped her lover get undressed.  
  
The two girls then fell on the sofa without stopping kissing and touching. They were already making love to each other and everything seemed strangely natural. Was it because they had danced together for years and thus, were used to each other body? Either way, they reached the seventh heaven together with joy and carelessness.  
  
Riho instantly fell asleep, her head resting on Ayumi’s chest, a cute cat smile adorning her lips. Below, Ayumi dozed, her legs entangled with the aces and her hands stroking gently her back. The two girls stayed like this nearly two hours and finally got up, feeling a little cold. They bathed quickly and went to the bed to warm up.  
  
There, feeling their naked body so close and unable to resist the temptation, they made love to each other again. After that, they quickly fell asleep, exhausted.  
  
The lovers slept soundly until morning, hugging each other tightly, comfortably curled up in each other warmth. 

  
***

  
Ayumi slowly woke up in her bed the next morning. It was already late since the sun shone brightly through the curtains. Feeling the coldness beside her, she instinctively searched for her lover with her hands.    
  
In vain.  
  
She was alone.  
  
Riho was gone.  
  
  


**THE END**  
  


**TO BE CONTINUED IN THE SECOND PART...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me for this... ^^"


End file.
